


A Princess and Her Knight Christmas Series

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Marriage, Romance, Sexy Times, Squee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: A yearly Christmas fic series that follows the Amazon Princess and the Dark Knight. Decided to put all the yearly Christmas one-shots in one place for your convenience. BMWW





	1. A Bat for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmastime on the Watchtower and Batman and Wonder Woman have Monitor Duty – alone. Diana decides to make it a holiday Bruce will never forget. (I know – been done before, but work with me here. I'll make it worth your time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Merry Christmas to the BM/WW fandom! I'm so thrilled to have found you guys! You guys are awesome. This is a little Christmas gift to you and to thank you for your support for my fics! You're the best! ENJOY!

A Bat for Christmas

Batman walked through the empty halls of the Watchtower, savoring the silence with a large cup of black coffee firmly in hand. He paused to glower at a large gaudy Christmas wreath that the Flash had no doubt put up just before leaving, obviously ignoring his rule about no holiday decorations on the Watchtower.

With a scowl on his lips, he continued on his way to the Monitor Womb, prepared to hunker down for the next three days while everyone else was away for a little Christmas break.

Well…not quite everyone.

When Diana had quickly volunteered to help keep watch while everyone else left for the holidays, Batman had nearly swallowed his tongue. He had anticipated spending another Christmas alone with only his brooding and sullen mood to keep him company.

Fortunately, he'd been able to keep his face a mask of complete difference to Diana's sudden announcement at the last meeting. Meanwhile, his stomach had practically turned itself inside out.

He'd been struggling with his feelings for the Amazon Princess for well over a year at least now, a battle that he feared he would eventually lose. Who could possibly stand a snowball's chance in hell when it came to a gorgeous Amazonian goddess with brains and determination to match especially when her sights were set on something she wanted…which was him?

He recounted in his head once again the numerous reasons why they could never be together despite the constant flirting back and forth which, by the way, had been escalating or the way her big blue eyes sparkled with desire whenever she looked at him.

He'd known for some time that she had wanted more from him than just friendship and a part of him desperately wanted that too. But love wasn't something that was meant for the Dark Knight of Gotham. He'd tried and failed countless times over the years, each one ending in utter disaster and heartache.

His bleak gritty world wasn't meant for someone as innocent and beautiful as Diana. His utter darkness would swallow her dazzling light whole destroying it forever, tarnishing her soul and twisting her into something cold and hard like him. He couldn't live with himself if he allowed that to happen to her.

No, she would be much better off with someone else…someone like Clark.

Bruce winced as his chest suddenly tightened in that annoying way that tried to tell him that he was jealous, unable to stand the thought of Diana being with someone other than him especially the Boy Scout.

He wasn't jealous he told himself.

He was just…concerned…about her welfare. Diana was naïve, innocent when it came to men and what they were capable of especially with a woman as intoxicating as she was. Although Diana could break any man into a hundred pieces who tried to make a move on her, she didn't know enough to protect her enormous heart that was so full of compassion and a willingness to accept others that it was going to get in her trouble if she left it in the wrong hands.

Yes, just concerned…not jealous, he repeated to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

Nearing the Monitor Womb, he began to wonder where the Princess was. He hadn't seen her for a while, not since Clark and J'onn left for Smallville a couple of hours ago. She had tried to coax him into one of their sparring sessions, but he had readily declined, telling her that crime didn't take a holiday just because it was Christmas before leaving her standing there alone in the hallway.

His body had unfortunately betrayed him in that moment, a flush of arousal washing through him at the thought of sparring with her. Their training sessions had been steadily growing more heated as had their flirting, the tension in the room so hot it could ignite dynamite.

It was becoming more and more dangerous for him to be alone with her, fearing that his steel control was going to snap like a twig one of these times. It both thrilled and terrified him. It would immediately end their close friendship, propelling them headlong into a wild affair that would only end in devastation he reminded himself again.

He couldn't do that to her, though. He cared about her too much to allow that to happen, valued her friendship too much to let her into his life like that. It was safer for her this way, keeping her on the outside looking in, keeping her on her toes and away from him.

Let her be infatuated with the Batman, keep her guessing about him because if she met Bruce Wayne she'd only end up hating him, the idiotic player that offended every woman he came in contact with. Of course, she had met him in Paris, dancing with the playboy womanizer who had held her in his arms and he could tell she had been charmed by him.

He swore he could still feel her there in his arms at times, her perfect curves pressing against his body, his hand resting against the small of her back. The thought of her intoxicating scent still made his heart stutter in his chest.

And those big blue eyes gazing into his, filled with such wonder and innocence that he'd nearly forgotten his own name. Then the attack had come and he had watched with complete awe as she had ripped away the bottom part of her dress, revealing those long shapely legs that seemed to go on forever.

It was in that moment that he had finally had to admit to himself that he was indeed falling for the Amazon, his feelings going far beyond the bounds of just friendship. It had also terrified him to admit it, causing him to steel himself against those unwanted emotions.

And now here he was all alone with her for three whole days with no one to interrupt them unless of course they got an emergency. He groaned to himself. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to survive this Christmas holiday.

Settling into the large chair before the computer monitors, Batman set his coffee cup down to notice a white envelope addressed to him lying on the desk. He knew from the handwriting it had to be from Diana, making him wonder again where the Princess was at that moment and what exactly she was up to.

Typing in the codes, he began to check the various video feeds set up throughout the Watchtower, curious as to where Diana had gone. He checked several places before finally finding her in the training room.

He watched with rapt attention as she took on one villain after another, the graceful way she moved, fighting and dodging before finally striking with a fatal blow. He could never get tired of just watching her no matter what she was doing.

He swallowed hard as a thin trickle of sweat slowly slid down her back, her toned body glistening with the hot lights of the training room. She suddenly turned, pulling her hair away from her neck and exposing her bare shoulders to him. She was the absolute epitome of grace and innocence and yet unbelievably sexy and seductive in her every movement.

He thought that was one of the things that had attracted him to her, the fact that she was made of such opposing forces much like him. How someone could be so positively sexy and yet full of such pure virtue was beyond him.

And she was not just some pretty little face who could also demolish a tank without even breaking a fingernail. She was the complete package with vast intelligence and insight, determination and heart, a warrior spirit matched only by his own.

Batman watched her train for several more minutes, lost in his lustful thoughts and completely captivated by her before finally deciding he better stop before he went down there and joined her. That would definitely not lead to anything good.

Actually, he knew deep down it would – and it would be mind blowing to say the least.

That's what made it that much harder to keep pushing her away. Being able to be with her the way that he did in his dreams would be beyond amazing, making him wonder why he was torturing himself like this when he could just go down there right now and have what he so desperately wanted…what they both wanted.

His body tensed, his hands tightly gripping the arms of his chair to keep himself from racing down there, pushing her up against that wall and having his way with her. He looked to the side at the envelope staring so innocently back at him. Opening that envelope could lead to something he didn't know if he was prepared to face just now.

On the other hand, he was probably making far too much of all this. It was likely just a simple Christmas card, a sweet greeting for the holidays. Nothing more. It couldn't be anything more.

Taking the envelope, Batman opened it to indeed pull out a Christmas card. He stared at the picture of the quaint little home entrenched in snow with a pine tree in the front yard adorned with lights, a picture of a life so simple and perfect and so very unlike his own. His life hadn't been like that Christmas card since before he was eight years old…and never would be again.

Opening the card, he read what she had written.

_Bruce,_

_Although I do not fully understand everything about Christmas in Man's World, I do know that you of all people deserve to have something special and good this holiday season and I'm going to help you find it if you'll let me._

_Since you're the great detective of Gotham, see if you can follow the clues in order to find your Christmas present._

_Good luck and Merry Holidays, Dark Knight._

_Diana_

Merry Holidays?

Bruce couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of lips. Could she possibly be any more adorable? She was slowly killing him, wearing down his defenses and she didn't even realize she was doing it half the time.

Her attempt at holiday cheer was endearing to say the least and had no doubt piqued his curiosity. So she had decided to test his detective skills to see if he could find his present? She had no idea what she had just started.

Reading the note at the bottom of the card, he found his first clue.

_Though rarely used, you still call it your own.  
It's cold and empty now, but you still call it home._

Batman sat back in his chair as he contemplated her little riddle. She had definitely aroused his interest, excitement beginning to bubble up within him as to what the Amazon had planned for him. Whatever it was, she seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble to do it.

Checking the monitor again, he watched her as she threw up her arms, using her bracelets to deflect Mr. Freeze's cold ray. He thought for a long moment as he contemplated what he would do, already knowing he'd go along with her little game despite the dark haunting voice inside that told him to avoid her at all cost.

"What are you up to, Princess?" he murmured thoughtfully under his breath.

He punched a few keys, routing all incoming emergency calls to his earpiece before finally getting up with card in hand. He found himself suddenly very intrigued by what the Amazon warrior had created for him.

XXX

Diana did her best to keep her focus on the training sessions she'd programmed into the computer instead of on the fact that she knew Bruce was watching her. She'd heard the soft click of the monitor come on, alerting her to the fact that he had linked in to watch her session. He was checking up on her.

So far, things were going according to plan. And if things continued to go her way, she'd have a certain Bat for Christmas.

She had purposefully turned towards the camera installed in the upper corner of the training room, lifting her hair off of her neck and giving him a generous view. Things had been slowly escalating between them, the flirting growing more suggestive. She'd even caught him staring at her several times when he thought she hadn't been paying attention.

While she loved their flirty little dance, she was growing desperate for so much more with him. She was an Amazon damn it. She always got what she wanted and she wanted him. So she had decided to just help things along a bit, giving him a challenge and giving her what she'd been wanting for so long now – him.

Now, it was time to put the rest of her plan into action.

XXX

Making his way down the corridor, Batman couldn't help the subtle thrill that had developed inside of him. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to play the Amazon's little game, but then again he didn't really have anything better to do at the moment.

Besides, she had obviously put a lot of work into this and he didn't want to let her down.

Coming to a stop outside of his quarters, he frowned as he punched in the code, suddenly wondering how in the world she'd been able to get inside his room. He'd placed extra security on his quarters, making it Flash proof because of the speedster's penchant for practical jokes.

Now, he realized he was going to have to make it Amazon proof as well.

Entering his dimly lit quarters, everything appeared to be in its proper place so far, making him wonder exactly what she had done in here. Turning, he noticed a certain familiar golden lasso lying on the pillows on his bed, another envelope with it. He paused, breathing deeply and catching her faint lingering scent still lingering in the air.

He frowned. The site of her lasso lying on his bed was definitely not helping keep his desire for her in check.

He had definitely underestimated her abilities. He made a mental note to up his security on his room again and change his codes as he sat down on the bed. Taking the envelope, he opened another Christmas card, this one a picture of a gaudily decorated Christmas tree on the front surrounded by brightly wrapped Christmas presents.

_The Great Detective is off to a good start. Here is your next clue..._  
You know where to go when you are in desperate need,  
But take heed to reach your destination and do not speed. 

Bruce frowned as he stared at the words, briefly mulling them over in his mind. She was trying to make this difficult for him, but she had forgotten that he was used to dealing with the Riddler. Still, her attempt at holiday cheer was charming.

With a little smirk on his lips, he grabbed the lasso and card and headed out of his quarters. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy this little hunt that the Amazon had created for him.

XXX

Batman entered the commissary, the magic lasso of truth securely attached to his utility belt. He walked directly to the coffee maker, knowing exactly what the clue had alluded to. She knew he survived on coffee to keep him going and was rewarded with an envelope and her tiara for his skills.

He started at the tiara for a long moment, his insides growing warm with the very thought of where this little scavenger hunt could be leading to. At the same time, apprehension flooded through him, his body tense and logic screaming at him to run, to escape now before it was too late and he ended up hurting her.

Unfortunately, he knew deep down that it was already far too late. He was in love with her and it was only deepening over time. It was an overwhelmingly glaring fact that could no longer be denied even by the Great Detective.

He reached for the envelope, opening it to find a picture of a fireplace with Christmas stockings hung by the fire with care waiting to be filled. It was a cheesy scene and yet he couldn't help but smile at her attempt to fill him with Christmas spirit.

Opening the card, he discovered his next clue waiting inside of him.

_Flight of foot like Flash is seen as a gift,  
But use your wings if you want to be swift._

Slipping the tiara onto his arm, Batman turned to leave, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him. "Where are you leading me, Princess?" he muttered to himself.

Her playfulness was turning him on despite his efforts to remain in complete control. He had a feeling by the time he found his Christmas present, he'd be completely powerless against whatever it was the Amazon had concocted for him.

XXX

Entering the hanger, Batman walked directly to the Javelin. He was beginning to wonder where Diana was hiding out. He hadn't seen any sign of her since watching her in the training room. Maybe she was watching him run all over the Watchtower or hopefully she was waiting for him inside the Javelin.

He quickly erased that thought, not wanting to get his hopes up about something that he shouldn't even have been pursuing in the first place.

This teasing little game of hers was quickly heating his blood in a way that he hadn't expected as he picked up her golden breastplate lying on the pilot's seat. His mind began to race almost as fast as her heart at that point, the possibility of where this was going to end sending a shiver of desire spiraling through him.

Picking up the next card, he opened it to find a picture of Santa Claus kissing Mrs. Claus beneath a sprig of mistletoe. He stared at it, suddenly imagining kissing Diana under the mistletoe, the feel of her soft lips against his, the taste of her on his tongue.

He suddenly found himself growing more than anxious for this game to be over.

_You're as good as they say, Dark Knight. Let's see if you can still find your way._  
Utility belts and silver bracelets will provide no aid,  
When you feel the heat of a certain villain's blade. 

Without a second though, Batman gathered up Wonder Woman's golden breastplate knowing exactly where she was leading him next. Nothing was going to keep him from finding his prize now.

XXX

Making his way to the training room, Bruce couldn't help but remember the incident that Diana's clue had conjured in his mind. He had written a training program for them to try out, one that had involved a Samurai with a very massive sword.

He had upped the danger level on it to give them more of a challenge. Unfortunately, it had somewhat backfired on him, a bug that needed to be worked out. The sword had ended up being a little too big and far too real, hacking his uniform nearly to pieces and slicing Diana's thigh before they had finally managed to shut down the program.

He internally cringed with the memory, him standing there with most of the upper part of his uniform missing and Diana with blood running down her leg. It had been horrifying to say the least to see her injured.

Despite it turning into an absolute nightmare and Diana getting hurt, it had been rather fun. She'd broken down into fits of laughter over it causing him to laugh as well before he'd taken her to the medical bay to bandage up her leg.

Diana had wanted to go back down and try the program again after he'd tended to her leg, but he had flat out refused. He didn't think he could handle seeing her get hurt like that again especially because of him. He had removed the program from the system, taking it home to work out the finer details of it at a much later time.

Walking into the training room, Bruce was disappointed to find it empty, no sign of Diana anywhere. He was more than anxious to find his Christmas present, secretly hoping deep down that it would be her.

"Pull it together, Wayne," he growled to himself as he turned to leave only to find a red, white, and blue uniform neatly folded by the door, a card lying on top of it.

A hot surging rush of intense need soared through him as he slowly walked towards the waiting attire. Crouching down, he picked up her uniform, his thoughts suddenly making his heart pound wildly in his chest.

Pulling out the card, he was stunned when he pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman scantily clad in a risqué Mrs. Claus outfit that left little to the imagination. He groaned at the thought of finding Diana dressed in something similar, all form of logic lost to him now along with the hundreds of reasons why it would never work with her.

All he knew now was that if he didn't find her soon, he'd lose his mind from the hunger strumming through him at that moment.

Opening the card, he found the clue that he prayed would be his last.

_You have definitely impressed me with your skill. Let's see if it will ring true with your last clue._  
Eternal darkness falls save for stars' bright light,  
Rest comes for the body when dreams of you take flight. 

Bruce suddenly realized he had a death grip on the card in his hands that were trembling, his breathing exerted. Without another wasted moment, he leapt to his feet and made his way to the Princess's quarters, her clothing firmly in hand.

The fierce pounding echo of his boots through the corridor revealed his fierce determination to get to her; the urgent need he felt coursing through him and driving him forward. His entire body was drawn tight with a need so demanding, so all-consuming he could hardly think straight.

All he knew was that he wanted her, needed her. Nothing but her would do. She was the only one who could help him now, could quench the inferno blazing deep within.

Bruce didn't even bother knocking as he reached her quarters, the door swooshing open and allowing him immediate entrance. He came to an abrupt stop at the stunning site before him, his breath hitching as his eyes fell upon Diana standing before him with nothing but a long red ribbon wound around her torso.

It took him several long moments before he could gather himself enough to be able to form a coherent thought as he stared at her, a mischeivious smile playing on her lips that was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Lose something, Princess?" he finally uttered, his voice deep and rasping with desire as he held up her clothes.

"Took you long enough," she seductively teased, her blue eyes dancing at the site of him standing there holding her uniform.

Bruce dropped her clothes before swiftly closing the distance between them in three long strides as he ripped his cowl off. "It's Merry Christmas, Princess," he gruffly murmured, his mouth suddenly crashing into hers with a hunger that stunned her.

His mouth was so urgent against hers, his gauntleted hands rough against her skin. This had gone better than she had ever imagined. She had thought it would have taken more persuasion to get him to take this next step with her, a little more flirting and teasing.

As it was now, she could barely catch her breath as he suddenly pinned her back against the wall. He paused long enough to remove his gloves, his hands suddenly tangling in her hair as she pulled him closer still.

She could hardly believe this was actually happening as she worked to remove his Kevlar uniform, anxious to feel his skin pressed against hers. She parted her lips, begging him for more, to taste her fully. He quickly indulged, his tongue so hot and demanding as he deepened the kiss.

Bruce pulled back enough to help her remove his uniform; both breathing heavily as he began to tug at the red ribbon wound around her body, desperate to fully open his tantalizing present. She smiled as he worked to remove the ribbon, her fingers in his hair, her lips hungry for much more.

Diana kissed along his jaw, her mouth finding his ear. "Need any help, Detective?" she murmured sinfully as she teased his earlobe with her teeth.

He growled in heated frustration, the sexual tension in the air growing hotter and more intense with every passing moment. He finally grabbed the ribbon with both hands, tearing it to shreds in a matter of seconds and allowing it fall to the floor with his now forgotten uniform.

Bruce paused to admire her beauty, his hands stilling their frantic groping to lightly caress her soft skin. "So beautiful," he softly panted as he let his eyes wander over her perfection, his fingers following as he stroked her breast.

Diana slowly ran her hands over his shoulders, tracing the countless scars that marred his perfectly chiseled chest as their hot breath mingled as one. His warrior spirit was evident in every mark, every imposed blemish. She had never seen anything more alluring in her entire life.

She leaned in, her head dipping to kiss each scar, her lips lovingly caressing away the painful memory that each one held. Bruce's head fell back, his lips parting as his fingers gripped her hair, the erotic feeling of her mouth moving so sensually over his chest setting him on fire.

The tenderness of the moment both heightened his need and melted every defense that he had ever thrown at her. Gently grasping her face, he pulled her up, needing to kiss her all over again. He gathered her in his arms, taking her over to her bed and quickly settling over her.

She firmly pulled him down to her, desperate for more though she wasn't quite sure what. She'd never been with a man before but she knew what was about to happen and found her body craving it, demanding to be filled by him.

Every touch of his hand as he explored her body, every lustful kiss was driving her closer and closer to the brink of something that she knew she desired, wanted to experience and share with him. She wanted him to be her first and hopefully her last.

She fervently ran her hands over the powerful muscles of his back, feeling them flex and relax beneath her touch as he explored her breasts. She pressed her fingers into his back, sliding up to grip his shoulders as his hand slipped down her body to touch her heat.

Diana's head flew back, her sharp gasp filling the air as he began to stroke her, his mouth finding her throat. He was stunned to find her so ready for him, begging him to take her for the first time.

His lips found hers as he slowly pressed into her, being careful not to hurt her. Her hands moved down his body to his backside, gripping him firmly and urging him on. He readily complied, thrusting deeper and causing her body to bow tightly with the fierce intrusion into her sex.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he softly whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers, giving her time to adjust to him.

Diana had never felt such intense pleasure mixed with pain before in her entire life, but she wanted more. Her fingers raked up his scalp to tug on his hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, her hips encouraging him to move.

Bruce could hardly believe this was happening as he made love to his beautiful princess. The feel of her beneath him was making his head spin, the breathless gasp of his name on her lips causing him to thrust harder, reaching deeper.

"Diana," he moaned her name as he felt her begin to writhe beneath him, teetering on the edge of release. "Come for me."

She came with a heated rush, trembling uncontrollably in his arms. He continued to pump into her before suddenly coming as well in a violent release. She kissed the thin sheen of moisture on his throat as he fought to catch his breath, his heart still hammering wildly in his chest as he rested on top of her.

Bruce finally rolled off of her, pulling her with him and keeping their bodies locked together, her leg draped over his hip as they faced each other. He brushed her damp raven locks from her face, her blue eyes still glazed with rapture, her cheeks flushed.

He couldn't help but feel proud that he'd been able to reduce the powerful Amazon to this. She had wanted him to be her first and he hadn't taken that for granted. In fact, he felt honored that she had chosen him to fall in love with.

And she was his now and to his surprise it no longer scared him, but made his heart soar.

"Hope you like your Christmas present," she softly said as she gazed into his eyes.

"It's the best Christmas present I've ever had," he teased, kissing her again.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it," she admitted, averting her eyes.

"I didn't like it," he stoically said, her eyes snapping up to meet his in shock, fear filling her gaze until she saw the smirk playing on his lips. "I loved it."

Diana immediately relaxed, more than relieved. "You're going to pay for that," she murmured as she suddenly rolled him onto his back to straddle him.

Bruce grinned up at her, relishing the delicious view of her body as his hands came to rest on her hips, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders. "So I get another reward for my impressive detective skills?" he asked.

Diana ground her hips against his causing him to groan loudly. "You're the Great Detective," she smirked wickedly as she leaned down to tease his lips, her breasts brushing against his chest. "You figure it out."

His fingers dug into her hips, sure to have left bruises on any other woman, but not his powerful Amazon. "I think I'm beginning to like Christmas, but I may need to do a little more investigating into this," he slyly told her, his gaze darkening with heated lust.

"Do what you feel you must, Dark Knight," she purred, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm yours now to do what you must."

Bruce groaned again with her words, his body already responding to her all over again as he suddenly filliped her over onto her back to take control once more. "You're mine, Princess," he whispered before kissing her possessively.

Christmas was definitely his favorite holiday now.

**THE END…until next year!**


	2. An Amazon Wife for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to A Bat for Christmas, Diana returns from an away mission to find a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little something for you guys for Christmas! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Will be updating Nicholas in the next couple of days so hang in there!

An Amazon Wife for Christmas

"What are you doing?"

The deep rasping rumble meant to incite instantaneous bladder release in criminals echoed in the empty corridor of the Watchtower and vibrated through the Scarlet Speedster's bones. It caused an unwanted shiver of dread to rake up his spine.

Wally glanced down at him, noting the heated glower that was staring back at him – the thinly pursed lips, the perfectly schooled scowl, the steel set of his jaw, the shrouded drape of his black cape around him that made him all the more intimidating.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Wally innocently muttered between the shiny tinsel he held with his teeth. "I'm hanging Christmas decorations."

"You know how I feel about holiday decorations on the Watchtower," he ground out, fingers clenching and unclenching causing the leather of his gauntlets to softly creak in response to the fierce tension coursing through his body.

"Yes, I do, Scrooge, but this is Christmas," Wally shot back. "Even you can't be that cold-hearted to hate the happiest holiday of the year."

Wally returned to his decorating only to feel the ladder suddenly shake, causing his entire body to immediately stiffen in response in preparation for a nasty fall. Looking down, he found Batman tightly gripping the fifteen foot ladder, an evil smirk on his face.

"Now, Bats," Wally began, clinging to the ladder with all that he had. "You wouldn't do that to your old buddy Flash would you?"

"I don't know…you tell me," Batman rasped, tightening his hold on the ladder causing the Flash's eyes to widen in shock.

Wally knew that Batman had been in a surly mood for nearly two weeks and he knew the reason why. "What if I told you that we just got word that the away team will be returning in a couple of hours instead of tomorrow like they thought?"

Batman instantly froze with the news, his gaze narrowing dangerously as if deciding if the Speedster was telling the truth or not. He suddenly released his hold on the ladder, taking a step back much to Flash's visible relief.

"Don't go overboard on the decorations," Batman growled before abruptly turning on his heel to leave.

Wally released a ragged breath, sagging against the rungs of the ladder. "That was a little too close," he mumbled under his breath before suddenly yelling at the dark figure stalking away. "Don't forget the League Christmas party tonight."

Batman never paused in his step or even flinched, giving no indication that he'd heard Flash's reminder. Wally climbed down the ladder, turning his attention back to his large box of Christmas decorations on the floor. A frown slowly spread across his face as he dug through the box, annoyance setting in.

"Hey, where did all of my mistletoe go?"

XXX

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Diana wearily climbed out of the Javelin, unable to contain the smile on her face or the excitement that seemed to be bubbling up inside of her. After being gone for almost two weeks on an off world mission, she was beyond thrilled to finally be home.

"Good mission, guys," Green Lantern congratulated his teammates as they made their way through the Javelin Bay. "We should have plenty of time this afternoon to get cleaned up and some much needed rest before the League Christmas party tonight."

"I can hardly wait," Hawk exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "There are a couple of new female Leaguers I'm anxious to dance with tonight."

"When aren't you interested in some new girl?" Dove asked, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

Hawk rubbed the sore spot his brother had just created, annoyance filling his face. "Hey, I'm just being sociable."

"All I care about right now is soaking in a hot bubble bath," Vixen announced with a heavy sigh.

"It has been a very long couple of weeks," Diana agreed, rubbing the back of her neck in an effort to release the tension that had settled into her muscles.

"You're just anxious to see a certain someone," Vixen murmured low in her ear, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

A smile caused the Amazon's lips to curl again and her blue eyes to sparkle brightly. She could hardly wait to see him, the limited time that they'd had to talk here and there while she'd been away barely enough to keep her sanity.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Diana coyly replied.

Vixen smiled deviously at her friend. "Right," she drawled. "So a certain Gotham billionaire has nothing to do with that lovesick grin on your face?"

"No, just happy to be home," she claimed though her expression belied her words. She had never been good at lying, but how could she be when she was the champion and embodiment of truth?

Just as they reached the doors to exit the Javelin bay, they abruptly opened to reveal Hawkgirl. "Welcome home," she greeted them, her gaze falling on the man that she'd been most anxious to see.

"Hey, gorgeous," Green Lantern immediately lit up at the sight of his girlfriend.

Shayera flashed him a grin as she handed Diana an envelope. "It's about time you guys came home. It feels like you've been gone forever."

"What's this?" Diana asked, inspecting the blank cream-colored envelope in her hand.

"I don't know," Shayera coyly replied. "I was just instructed to give it to you when you arrived."

"Maybe Bruce Wayne had it sent up to the Watchtower for you," Vixen murmured in the Amazon's ear.

Diana could feel her face growing warm as she exited the Javelin bay, opening the envelope to find a note inside. Unfolding it, she found a detailed map, one that appeared to be directing her to go to the infirmary for some reason.

Although more than anxious to see Bruce, her curiosity got the best of her and she soon found herself making her way towards the medical bay. Entering, her forehead creased as she scanned the infirmary for what exactly she was supposed to find now that she was here.

Her curious gaze finally fell on the Martian Manhunter who was currently taking inventory of the medical supplies on the far side of the room. He welcomed her with a telepathic greeting without even turning around to face her.

_"Welcome home, Diana," he silently said. "What you are searching for is on the desk next to the computer."_

_"Thank you, J'onn," she replied with a smile as she eagerly made her way to her destination._

Lying on the desk, she found another envelope as well as a small box of her favorite chocolates. It was a European chocolate that Bruce had introduced her to soon after they had started dating, an expensive decadent treat that she had come to adore.

She quickly untied the red ribbon and opened the box, taking a piece of chocolate. She popped it into her mouth, a soft moan escaping as she savored the smooth sweet chocolate as it melted in her mouth. Grabbing the box and the next envelope, she was more than anxious to find out what the clever Batman had come up with for her.

She had a feeling this was a payback of sorts for the Christmas scavenger hunt that she had sent him on last Christmas, one that had ended with him finding her naked in her quarters…except of course for the red ribbon that she had wound around herself.

She was anxious to find out just what exactly awaited her at the end of this journey.

Opening the next envelope, Diana found another map inside waiting for her, this one leading her to the commissary. She couldn't begin to imagine what Bruce was up to as she left the infirmary with a farewell to her friend.

J'onn smiled to himself as the Amazon exited the medical bay, knowing what the infamous Dark Knight was up to. Although he avoided having any contact with Batman's very dark mind, this had been next to impossible not to pick up on.

"It's about time," he muttered to himself.

XXX

Diana couldn't help the flutter of excitement building inside of her as she ate another piece of chocolate. Whatever Bruce was up to, he'd definitely gone to a lot of work to put it all together. She was growing more than anxious to finally see him, to kiss him and have him all to herself all night long. Once she got her hands on him, she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

Even though the League Christmas party was tonight, she was suddenly feeling as though she'd like to have her own private party with her Dark Knight, a very intimate reunion that didn't include clothing of any kind.

Turning a corner, she nearly ran headlong into Superman, his arms swiftly wrapping around her to keep her from falling back. "Hey, Di," he excitedly greeted her, pulling her into a crushing bear hug. "I'm so glad you guys are finally back. It's not been the same since you've been gone."

"It couldn't have been that bad," she said with a chuckle, returning his hug before pulling back to look him in the eye. "Have we missed anything?"

His expression grew haggard as he considered her question. "Depends on whose point of view you're talking about."

Diana frowned with his response, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"Catastrophe and crime-wise, things have been rather quiet while you were gone," he explained, folding his arms against his muscular chest, covering the famous "S" as a scowl formed on his face. "For a certain dark fearsome pain in the ass that broods in the shadows, it's been excruciating."

"Why?" she asked, her face growing concerned. "Is he alright? Did something happen to him? I told you to contact me immediately if he got himself injured."

Clark chuckled softly, his expression softening as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, Di…well, I mean fine physically. He's been an absolute mess since you've been gone, though."

Diana's bright blue eyes grew wide in shock as she stared at her friend before narrowing in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

"Not in the least," Clark replied, emphasizing each word to make his point. "He's been next to impossible to be around, biting off heads and growling at anyone who breathes. Everyone runs for cover every time he comes on board the Watchtower. I can only imagine what he's been like at home. Alfred must truly be a saint having to deal with him for as long as he has."

"And this is different how?"

"He nearly made B'Wanna Beast cry," Clark informed her. "He scared Flash so bad the other day that Wally didn't come out of his quarters for the rest of the day."

"Something must have happened to put him in such a bad mood," Diana thoughtfully reasoned.

"Yah, you left for nearly two weeks," he huffed. "Never again. I don't care what the mission is or how long it is, Batman is either going with you or you're not going at all."

It was Diana's turn to chuckle, her hand moving to cover her mouth in an effort to stifle her amusement. It was obvious how much of a struggle it had been dealing with Bruce while she'd been gone, the beleaguered façade that encompassed her friend at the moment more than evident. She just found it hard to believe.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Kal," she still maintained.

"If you don't believe me, talk to Nightwing," he told her. "Dick contacted me out the blue the other day, needing advice on what to do with him. Dick has never contacted me like that about Bruce, Di."

"Never?"

"Never," he stated. "See for yourself. He's skulking around here somewhere."

"I'm actually on my way to find him now," she informed him. "I'll see if I can change his mood."

Clark's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink with her inference, his tongue suddenly tied. "Yah…um…okay…you do that, Di. I'll catch you later."

Diana grinned as Clark quickly took off down the corridor, leaving her alone once more. She quickened her pace, wanting to get to the commissary so she could find Bruce soon. She wanted to find out if what Kal had said was true or if he was just overreacting.

Entering the commissary, she found it to be surprisingly quiet, a couple of Leaguers here and there chatting over a meal. With a frown, she searched the room for anything that appeared to be out of the ordinary. She was about to abandon her search and just go hunt the man down herself when one of the civilian commissary staff held up a cup in one hand and a familiar looking envelope in the other.

Diana quickly made her way towards Lydia. "I believe this is for you, Wonder Woman," Lydia greeted her with a smile as she handed her an iced mocha and another envelope.

"And I presume you know who is behind this?" Diana ventured, wondering how much Batman had let slip about them. As far as the League knew, she and Batman were just friends except of course for the original founders.

Lydia gave her a confused look, her brow furrowing. "No," she said with a shake of her head. "A note suddenly appeared out of nowhere stating that you were coming soon and to give you an iced mocha and this envelope. You showed up about fifteen minutes later."

Diana took a long drink of her mocha, savoring the taste. Hera, she had missed her favorite drink these last two weeks. "Thanks, Lydia," she replied before turning to leave.

Opening the next envelope, she was surprised to find the map taking her to the hydroponics bay. She was mildly disappointed that he was leading her there and yet intrigued as to what could possibly be awaiting her there.

With drink and chocolates in hand, the Amazon made her way towards the hydroponics bay, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched from the shadows by the very person she was in search of. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her, his heated gaze caressing every inch of her the way that he was dying inside to do with his hands and mouth.

It had been a very long two weeks…too long. But the wait would soon be over.

XXX

Diana drank the last of her iced mocha, tossing the cup into a trash receptacle as she neared the hydroponics bay. She sent up a silent prayer to Hera that Bruce was nearby. While this little game he had concocted was very romantic, she was growing more and more desperate to get her hands on the one man who heated her blood and drove her wild with incredible pleasure.

The doors to the hydroponics bay swooshed open, allowing her entrance. She found the bay to be empty, the lights dimmed to low. She was immediately assaulted by the wonderful intermingling scents of flowers and plants from all over the world, some from other planets.

Bruce knew that she liked to come here sometimes when things were chaotic or she needed to get away to think for a little while. She found it so peaceful here, making her feel as though she was closer to nature and the simpler things of life.

Wandering down each aisle, she allowed her gaze to roam over the various specimens that had been collected and studied, pausing before some of the plants that she had brought from Themyscira. She leaned over one of her favorites, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The sweet orchid scent soothed her, reminding her of Themyscira and filling her with longing to see her home.

Opening her eyes, she spotted another envelope lying behind it, a single red rose resting next to it. Her lips curved into a smile as she picked up her gifts, bringing the rose to her nose. It smelled heavenly, a unique combination of sweet with a little spicy. It was one of the hybrid roses that Bruce had created, naming it "Princess" after her.

Diana quickly ripped the envelope open, finding the next map that would hopefully lead her to the man behind all of this. Checking the drawing, she was somewhat disappointed to find it led her back to her quarters. She had hoped it would have led back to his quarters or the manor, but hopefully it would still lead her to the man she loved in the end.

XXX

Diana came to a stop before the door to her quarters, her heart beginning to pound a little harder with growing excitement. Whatever Bruce was up to, it was about to all be revealed…or at least she hoped it would be.

If he wasn't here, she was going to go mad.

She entered to find her room dimly lit, no Bruce in sight. She sighed in disappointment as she set her box of chocolates and collection of envelopes on a chair by the door. Looking up, she was stunned to find her ceiling covered in mistletoe.

"Hera!" she murmured under her breath in awe of what she had discovered.

Turning her attention to her bed, she finally saw him standing there in the shadows, his formidable presence seeming to fill her room. A fierce flutter erupted in the pit of her stomach, an unexpected feeling of nervousness racing through her veins.

She had no idea why she should feel this way. They had been dating for almost a year now, ever since she had so purposefully seduced him at Christmas last year when it had just been the two of them on the Watchtower.

Her lips slowly quirked into a shy smile as she felt his heated gaze repeatedly raking over her body, turning her on without even touching her. It never ceased to amaze her the affect that he had on her just by doing absolutely nothing at all. Before she could respond, he was swiftly closing the distance that separated them, a distance that seemed a mile long but had only been several feet.

His gauntleted hands were suddenly in her hair, his mouth on hers, their breaths mingling as they greeted each other in the most intimate way. Retreating, Diana ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip as she tried to compose herself.

"I missed you too," she softly said.

He silently pulled back his cowl, revealing piercing blue eyes filled with such intense desire it unnerved her. "Welcome home," he deeply rasped before his mouth crashed into hers all over again.

His hands began to make quick work of her uniform, removing it with expert skill as Diana undressed him as well. Her lasso greeted his cape; his uniform top met her tiara on the floor as kisses were exchanged, touches far too fleeting for either of their liking.

He kissed along her toned abdomen as he kneeled before her, removing her boots before shedding his own. He kissed his way back up her body before finally picking her up and carrying her to her bed. Both were more than anxious to be skin to skin, to be entwined with each other, exploring one another all over again.

Bruce settled over her, pinning her to her mattress as he began to make love to her. Diana arched her back as he entered her, his kisses so hot and hungry and demanding more. He kissed along her throat, alternating heated kisses with nipping bites.

His fingers intertwined with hers, holding her down as he showed her just how deep his love for her ran, worshipping her body as the goddess that she was. Diana writhed and moaned uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the fierce passion that he was pouring into every single kiss, every thrust.

He kissed his way back up her throat, finding her lips once more. Kissing her deeply, he pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes. "Marry me," he said as he continued to slide in and out of her, their joined hands resting on either side of her head as he made love to her.

Diana tilted her head in stunned disbelief, unsure if she had heard him correctly. "What?" she gasped, her body suddenly bowing with the pleasure thrumming wildly through her.

"Marry me," he repeated, kissing her again. "I love you, Princess…you mean everything to me. Marry me…be my wife."

Diana gave him the most brilliant smile, her eyes growing moist. "Yes," she panted heavily, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and allowing him to sink even deeper inside of her. "Yes, Bruce…yes."

Bruce grinned in response, his heart soaring as he began to thrust even harder…faster. He kissed her hard, giving her every ounce of love he possessed for her. She suddenly broke the kiss, her head falling back as she came with a cry of his name.

He pumped into a few more times before releasing deep inside of her, his body boneless with unbelievable pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, panting hard and holding her trembling form close to him. He placed soft kisses along her collarbone as she gently caressed his back, relishing the feel of being together once more.

Bruce finally pulled back, hovering above her as he lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess," he apologized, shaking his head. "I had this whole romantic proposal planned out. The scavenger hunt was supposed to lead you back to the manor, but when I saw you in the commissary I just couldn't wait any longer to be with you."

"It was absolutely perfect," she replied, her fingers caressing his defined jaw. "I loved it."

"I have a ring for you, but that would mean getting off of you and I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet," he told her, a grin playing on his lips.

"I can tell you're not ready yet," she teased, clenching her inner walls around him and causing him to moan, his eyes fluttering closed as pleasure shot through him once more. Before he could respond, Diana flipped him over onto his back, taking control as she leaned over him. "I heard that you were a very bad boy while I was gone."

A sheepish expression suddenly veiled his face as he stared up at her, loving the sight and feel of her above him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he stoically maintained.

"Hmmm…" she thoughtfully hummed. "I believe you were a little on edge the last two weeks, a little unbearable to be around."

"And that's different than usual?" he asked with a growing smirk, raising his hips in an effort to get her to move, hoping to distract her.

Diana couldn't stifle the moan that filled her throat with the feel of him still so hard inside of her. "I believe I heard you almost made B'Wanna Beast cry," she managed to say.

"He's just a big baby," he claimed, tilting and lifting his head off the pillow to kiss her.

Diana drew back just enough to leave him wanting, not quite done tormenting him yet even though she was already desperate for more of him. "You had poor Wally cowering in his quarters all day."

"He annoyed me," Bruce replied with a frown. "He wouldn't leave me alone so I threatened to shoot him out of an airlock."

"You always threaten to do that to him," Diana said, confused.

"I might have had him pinned him to the wall with batarangs when I told him that," he confessed.

"Bruce…"

"Alright, I might have been a little irritable while you were gone, but I couldn't help it," he admitted. "It made me realize just how much I loved you…that I didn't want to live without you."

Diana smiled down at him, touched by his confession. "I missed you," she told him, leaning down and kissing him passionately. "And I love you too."

Bruce quickly rolled her onto her back, his hips moving as he took control once more. "Are you going to make me go to the Christmas party tonight?"

Diana gasped as he explored her body with his hands and mouth, her mind spinning with building pleasure. It was next to impossible to think straight let alone form coherent thoughts at that moment with what he was doing to her.

"You are not leaving this bed except to get me my ring," she finally replied.

"Now?"

"Hera no!" she growled, tightening her hold on him. "You stop now and I will hurt you, Bruce Wayne."

"As you command…wife…" he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her again.

**TO BE CONTINUED….CHRISTMAS 2015**


	3. A Wedding for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to An Amazon Wife for Christmas, Bruce and Diana get married on Christmas. BMWW Fluff/Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy a bit of Christmas BMWW Fluff! Working on a Wayne Family Chronicles Christmas one-shot at the moment as well as another Lazaretto update. Enjoy! :)

A Wedding for Christmas

Diana looked down at the large diamond engagement ring that adorned her left hand, admiring the large diamond with sapphires on either side of it. She didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful ring in her entire life and, best of all; it had been designed by Bruce. The fact that he had put so much thought into making sure her ring was perfect meant more to her than he knew.

She had never imagined that when she had sent Bruce on that scavenger hunt on Christmas day two years ago that her life would turn out like this. It was far better than anything that she had ever dreamed about sharing with him, always knowing in her heart that Bruce was the only one she would ever truly love whether he returned that love or not. Thankfully, he had chosen to show her that he loved her just as much.

Lifting her eyes from her ring to look out the window of her room, she could hardly believe that she was here or that the day had finally arrived. While everyone was home with family and friends still celebrating Christmas, she was marrying the man that she loved, had chosen to give her life to.

They'd gotten up early this morning to celebrate Christmas with Alfred, Tim, and Dick for a few hours before Bruce had abruptly whisked her away. He had insisted on planning their wedding, wanting to surprise her and she had been more than happy to let him. She had no clue where to start or how to even begin to plan a wedding. She had no preconceived notions, had never dreamed of ever marrying especially a man…at least that was until she had met Bruce.

The only thing that he had revealed was that they were going to be married on Christmas. It was a holiday that had come to mean so much to him again. Besides, it was the day that they had first gotten together, the time of year that he had proposed to her. She never knew that Bruce could be so sentimental, but it was a side of him that she found she loved.

Standing to her feet, Diana slowly roamed about the room that so familiar to her, doing her best to fight the flurry of nerves that had unexpectedly erupted in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was about to marry the man that she had given her heart and body to.

She carefully ran her fingers over her dress that she had picked out, sending up a silent prayer to Aphrodite that he would love it. The dress was simple, but beautiful and elegant in a classic way. It was ivory in color, strapless and fitted to her very feminine curves. Her curly raven locks were pulled up on the sides, the rest running like black liquid down to the middle of her back.

She couldn't help but wonder what Bruce was wearing or what he was doing at that moment. Was he feeling as nervous and anxious as she was? Was he reconsidering his decision to ask her to marry him?

Staring out the window, she could hardly believe it was really happening, but most of all she could hardly believe that she was here of all places in the world. She never dreamed her wedding would happen in this place, but it was absolutely perfect and exactly what she would have wanted, leaving her amazed at how well Bruce truly knew her.

"Are you ready to get this over with?"

Diana turned around at the sound of the all too familiar voice, a smile tugging at her lips in amusement with her brusque entrance. "I've been ready for this for over four years now, Artemis."

The Amazon rolled her eyes with a disapproving sigh, her hand falling to the hilt of her sword at her hip. "You're sure I can't talk you out of this?" she asked only to immediately change her mind. "Never mind, I take that back. I momentarily forgot who I was talking to. You're the most stubborn person in the world. Once your mind is made up, there is no changing it."

"If it's any conciliation, Bruce is just as bad as I am if not worse," Diana told her, running her fingers through her long hair one last time.

Artemis shook her head as she began to lead the Princess of the Amazons out of her bedroom, momentarily reminiscing on how much things had changed since the princess was a child. "Hera, your children will be absolutely impossible to deal with."

"I'll let you babysit when we come to visit with them someday," Diana teased her.

"I assure you I will find a way to not be available…like maybe killing myself," Artemis quipped.

"You'll be just fine, Artemis," Diana reassured her. "How's Bruce? No one has tried to kill him have they?"

"No, your mother sent out word that the mortal man was not to be touched for any reason," Artemis reassured her, "but last I saw Phillipus, she was sharpening all of her blades just in case he changed his mind about marrying you."

"Bruce isn't going to change his mind," Diana swore as her fears began to give way to what ifs. It only made her that much more nervous, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

Despite being together for two years now, Bruce still had his issues that he struggled with sometimes daily, but his nightmares had lessen considerably since she'd moved into the manor with him, giving her hope that maybe she was helping heal those broken parts of his soul that needed mending.

She knew it was going to be a long, arduous journey, but it was one that she was more than happy and willing to take with him.

Approaching the edge of the queen's private garden, Artemis directed her towards the beach where Diana saw her mother and Bruce waiting for her. The sun was beginning to set behind them, creating a beautiful backdrop with shades of oranges, pinks, and gold that seemed to dance across the water. It was incredible, but not as much as the sight of Bruce standing there waiting for her.

"Oh, Hera," Artemis said with a snort as she noticed the expression on the princess's face. "You are so pathetic."

"Talk to me again after you have fallen in love," Diana replied as she began to walk away, leaving the Amazon standing there.

Artemis couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched Diana walk towards her soul mate. Though she'd never verbalize it, she was happy that her friend had found a love like this. She just wished it was one that would last forever, but she had chosen a mortal to fall in love with. She internally cringed as she thought about the day the princess would come home alone, her love gone to Elysium. It was a day that she never wanted to see.

Diana felt as though she was walking through a beautiful dream as she approached her soon-to-be husband, her skirt gripped in one hand. He was dressed in tan linen pants and a long-sleeve, white button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His eyes were fixed solely on her and nothing else, his gaze fully appreciating every inch of her as she came to stand before him.

He reached out to take her hands in his, Hippolyta completely forgotten as he stared into her blue eyes. "You look so beautiful," he softly told her, mesmerized by her.

"You look very handsome yourself," she softly replied, fighting back the nervous anticipation that still fluttered wildly in the pit of her stomach with the way that he was staring at her. He always managed to do this to her.

"I am still standing here so before either of you say or do something that will only embarrass all of us, let's get you two married," she told them, amusement lacing her voice.

Bruce watched as Diana's cheeks turned a warm shade of pink, adding to the radiant glow that already enveloped her as she averted her eyes. She was breathtaking and she was going to be all his for as long as he lived. It made him weak in the knees just thinking about it, how she had chosen him above all others.

He heard Hippolyta as she began the ceremony that would unite them as one, felt the satin ribbon as she slipped around his wrist, felt the warmth of the wind on his face and smelled the saltiness of the ocean. He felt the pounding of his heart as well as the love for this woman that was vibrating through his entire being.

But it wasn't until a goddess suddenly appeared in a burst of bright light that he became acutely aware that something was wrong.

Diana instantly bowed her head in the presence of the goddess standing next to her mother. "Lady Aphrodite."

"Diana, I have come with great joy as well as a heavy heart," Aphrodite announced. "First, I have come to personally bless your union with this man. I have watched you both from afar and know that your love is pure and true for one another.

"I am rejoicing that two halves of the same soul are finally coming together on this joyous day, but it is also with a sad heart that I must inform you that the gods require a price for you joining yourself to this mortal man."

"Whatever it is, I will pay it," Bruce immediately responded, his jaw tense with resolution.

"That is very noble of you, Bruce Wayne, but this is a price that only she can pay," Aphrodite replied, tipping her head towards Diana. "If Diana chooses to go through with this, she does so knowing that she is sacrificing her immortality."

"I'll do it," Diana readily said with great strength and determination.

"Diana, no!" Bruce growled, his anger flaring. "I can't let you do that."

"It is my choice and my immortality to lose," she calmly replied, turning to meet his penetrating gaze. "I will gladly pay the price if it means that I can be with you."

"I won't let you do this," Bruce heatedly ground out, turning his anger on Aphrodite. "There has to be another way, some other price that I can pay for her."

"I'm afraid there is not," Aphrodite sadly informed him. "The gods have spoken and this is what they have deemed necessary for their Champion."

"I can't do this…I'm sorry," Bruce firmly stated with a shake of his head as he began to untie the white ribbon from his wrist.

"Bruce…please, no!" Diana gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "They can have my immortality. All I want is you."

Staring into her tear-filled eyes, Bruce felt his heart shattering. He had finally found his life and now he was losing it all yet again. "I won't be the reason that you die…I can't. I love you too much to do that to you."

Diana watched with a breaking heart as Bruce turned his back on her, walking several feet away from her. He stopped along the shoreline, shoving his hands into his pants pockets as the water lapped at the sand at his feet. His posture was rigid with fury and anguish, but his head hung in defeat.

"I'm so sorry, my little sun and stars," Hippolyta whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Diana handed the ribbon over to her mother as she walked past her towards Bruce, more than determined to change his mind. Coming to stand behind him, she laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head only slightly, tilting it to the right in acknowledgement, but he still refused to turn around to face her. He couldn't.

"Bruce, you know that I would give my life for you," she softly began, her words choked with emotion and tears. "This…this is no different."

"I don't want you to die for me," he roughly replied, struggling with his own emotions that were threatening to tear him in two. "I don't care about my life, but yours…yours means absolutely everything to me, Princess. The thought of you no longer in the world—"

His voice abruptly broke off, too broken to continue and piercing Diana's heart. "I don't want to be a part of this world either if you're not in it," she confessed. "I'd give up so much more than just my immortality in order to be with you. I love you, Bruce Wayne. There's no one in this world that can have my heart because it's always been and always will be yours. You walking away from me…from us…that will kill me."

Bruce finally lifted his head, her words managing to ease a measure of the ache that had settled into his chest. He swiftly turned around, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her raven hair in one fluid motion, holding onto her for dear life. He knew that he was probably crushing her, but he didn't care. He loved her and nothing could ever change that.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered into her hair. "I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too," she murmured, more than relieved.

After several long moments, Bruce finally released his hold on her, pulling back to look at her. Diana was stunned to find tears in his eyes. She cradled his face in her hands, kissing him and reassuring him of her love. Retreating, he pressed his forehead against hers, losing himself in the sweet moment, the blueness of her eyes and the taste of her still on his tongue.

"Still want to marry me?" he softly asked, his voice tentative.

"More than anything in this world," she replied with a soft smile.

Taking her by the hand, he led her back to where Hippolyta and Aphrodite were still patiently waiting for them. "I want you to know that I still don't like this," he bit out, glaring heatedly at Aphrodite as if all of this had solely been her fault.

The goddess merely smiled in response, knowing Bruce Wayne far better than he imagined. "I am in full agreement with you, but, unfortunately, my hands are tied in this matter. If I had my way, I'd grant you full immortality instead of taking Diana's, but I cannot. I will, however, guarantee you my full blessing on your union."

"That's a comfort," Bruce grumbled under his breath, obviously less than impressed with the goddess's reassurance.

"Bruce," Diana sharply reprimanded him with a frown. "Don't anger the goddess of love."

Hippolyta leaned in closer to Bruce, her lips curling into a smirk. "She's right, Bruce. She could make your honeymoon miserable and very uneventful for you…if you know what I mean."

"Can I please just marry her before Christmas is over?" Bruce snapped, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment with Hippolyta's insinuation.

Taking the white ribbon, Hippolyta bound Bruce and Diana together again, Aphrodite's hand coming to rest on top of their joined hands. The goddess recited a blessing in Greek, one that unexpectedly filled him with a sense of warmth that invaded his entire body.

It wasn't like she'd used magic to make him feel something for Diana that he hadn't before. He loved her just as much now as he had yesterday, maybe a little more because of the sacrifice that she had been willing to make for them to be together. It was more like he could actually feel just how much Diana truly loved him, the depth and strength of it overwhelming him and stealing his breath.

He could tell that Diana was experiencing the same feelings, sensing the enormity of his love for her. Tears were shining in her eyes as Aphrodite made the final pronouncement of their union, binding them together heart, body, and soul.

Without wasting any more time, Bruce pulled Diana to him with the ribbon, his lips meeting hers in a kiss filled with heated passion that could no longer be contained especially after what he had just felt from her. Neither noticed when Aphrodite disappeared with a proud smile gracing her face nor were they aware when Hippolyta silently excused herself, allowing them this time alone together.

Hippolyta paused near the trees that lined her private garden, Artemis there secretly watching the ceremony. Tears filled the queen's eyes as she watched them kiss, overjoyed and yet at the same time saddened by her daughter's mortality.

"May the gods bless and protect you both, my little sun and stars," Hippolyta whispered before turning to leave.

Bruce kissed her until the need to breathe became too difficult to ignore any longer. Breathing heavily, he tapped his commlink, his need for her surging through his veins like a powerful current. "J'onn, we could really use a sight to sight transport right now if it's at all possible."

J'onn chuckled softly in Bruce's ear before responding. "Coming right now, Batman, and congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, J'onn," Bruce replied before leaning in and kissing his new wife once more.

The couple disappeared in a bright shimmer of light only to reappear a moment later in a villa, the sound of the ocean continually crashing on the beach filling her ears. Diana looked around at their new surroundings, stunned by what she found.

"Where…where are we?" she asked, breathless from his kisses.

"A tiny island I bought off the coast of Greece that is about as close to Themyscira as we can get without being on the island itself," he told her, watching her face for her reaction to the news. "I bought it so that we could be close to your mother. Alfred, Dick and Tim can come along without having to break Themysciran law and you can still be near her."

"Bruce," Diana murmured, tears returning as she shook her head in stunned disbelief. "You didn't have to do that."

Untying the ribbon from their hands, he pulled her into his arms. "I wanted to," he reassured her, his lips curving. "It's your wedding gift. Besides, I can't guarantee that our children will all be girls."

Diana smiled in response despite the tear that had broken free to roll down her cheek. "I love you so much, Bruce."

"I know," he replied with a knowing smile. "I felt it on the beach."

"I felt your love too," she confessed, still more overwhelmed by the experience.

"You're about to feel even more of it," he told her as he began to kiss along her throat, "again and again and again."

Diana moaned as his teeth scraped across her pulse point, his lips latching onto her skin and sucking hard. Before she knew it, he had picked her up in his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose nuzzling his cheek.

He turned his head to kiss her, one that started out slow and sensual, but rapidly grew more desperate and passionate. Setting her down, they quickly began to undress one another, more than anxious to have nothing between them, to feel each other's skin against their own.

He kissed her as he picked up her up once more; laying her down on the waiting bed that had already been turned down for them. His name was intermingled with gasps and moans, words of love and cries of passion as he made love to his bride, both coming undone as one.

Holding her close after making love three more times that night, Bruce could scarcely believe that she was truly his now. Christmas had been the hardest day for him to endure ever since he'd lost his parents, but Diana had managed to change all of that for him.

Stroking her hair as sleep began to claim him; he found that he couldn't wait to see what next Christmas would bring to them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…CHRISTMAS 2016**


	4. A Baby...or Two for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Diana's twins are born. BMWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here's my annual BMWW Christmas fic present to you! I hope you love how it turned out. :)

A Baby…or Two for Christmas

**_Wayne Manor; December 24th, 22:36 EST_ **

"Diana Wayne! What on earth do you think you're doing?" he angrily growled in that deep, foreboding voice that caused criminals to spontaneously urinate on themselves.

Diana sheepishly looked up to find her husband standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and a disapproving Bat-scowl fixed firmly on his lips. "What?" she innocently asked before blowing a raven curl out of her line of sight.

"You know what, Princess," he ground out in obvious frustration as he closed the distance between them. "You're supposed to be resting, not crawling all over the floor on your hands and knees."

"Bruce, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated," she huffed in annoyance as she sat back on her heels, her hands coming to rest on her protruding abdomen.

"Miss Diana!" Alfred exclaimed, aghast by what he found as he entered the library. "You should not be doing that in your condition. You know I am more than happy to wrap the Christmas presents for you."

"I'm fully capable of wrapping presents," Diana maintained with a stubborn air of indignation as she leveled the two men with a glare.

Despite how much she loved them both dearly, they had been hovering over her for months now and she was growing annoyed with it. Tim and Dick hadn't been much better either when they were around, constantly taking things from her to carry for her. Tim wouldn't even let her carry her own cup of tea the other day.

"My little sun and stars! You should be sitting with your feet up, not crawling around the floor like that," Hippolyta scolded her as she came to stand beside Alfred just inside the room. "You push yourself far too hard. You need to be taking better care of yourself and my grandchildren."

Diana cursed in Ancient Greek, a scowl that could rival Bruce's appearing on her face. "I haven't been doing much of anything since Bruce banned me from the Watchtower two months ago. He put me on inactive duty right after an electrical fire broke out in the Monitor Womb while I was doing monitor duty."

"You could have been hurt," Bruce snapped, folding his arms against his chest as he glared down at his wife.

"It was a small fire at a work station on the other side of the Monitor Womb!" Diana heatedly protested. "They had it under control in a couple of minutes."

"I refuse to put your life in jeopardy no matter how small, especially when you're carrying my children," Bruce told her in no uncertain terms. "You and the babies mean far too much to me to let anything happen to you."

Alfred leaned over towards Hippolyta with a secretive air, thankful to have another parent around to help him with Bruce and Diana. "You missed a humdinger of an argument when Master Bruce banned her from the League. Everyone was diving for cover around here when that quarrel started."

"I can imagine," Hippolyta commiserated with the British Butler, a smile on her face. "She is very headstrong."

"I say we leave them to their obstinacy," Alfred suggested as he offered the Amazon Queen his arm. "Care to join me for a cup of tea?"

"That sounds lovely," she agreed, taking his arm. "But shouldn't someone stay to referee?"

"Not necessary, your highness," he replied. "They always manage to work it out. I think they sometimes argue just so they can make up."

"You know we can hear you!" Bruce yelled as the pair left the room. He turned his attention to his wife on the floor. "And just how do you plan on getting up off the floor?"

She sweetly smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes seductively. "I was hoping my handsome husband that I love with all my heart and put me in this pregnant state would help me up."

Bruce shook his head in amusement as he tried to suppress a smirk. "You never cease to amaze me, Princess," he replied as he moved behind her, bending over and sliding his arms under hers.

He carefully helped his wife up onto her feet, receiving a sensuous kiss for his assistance. "I think those were your exact words last night," she reminded him.

His hands came to rest on her hips as he leaned in and kissed her deeply until she was moaning into his mouth. "I think you almost killed me last night," he huskily replied.

"It's not my fault I can't get enough of my husband," she claimed. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"I could hardly catch my breath let alone talk," he told her. "I was too busy trying not to black out."

"So I guess you don't want me to pleasure you like that again?"

"Wait," he quickly stopped her, tightening his hold on her waist. "I never said that."

Diana's chuckle turned into a wince, her breath catching in her throat as she pulled back from him. He immediately frowned, his hands moving to her belly. "What is it?"

"I don't know," she murmured, shaking her head with a frown as her hands moved to her abdomen beside his. "Just a sharp pain."

"That's it...come here," he said, taking her hand. "You need to sit down. Leslie said you need to be resting far more than you have been."

Diana allowed him to lead her to the couch. She settled down beside him, sighing as he pulled her to lie back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her belly. "I can't wait until our babies come," he confessed, turning to kiss her temple before nuzzling her neck.

"I can't either," she admitted. "I'm as big as Athena's Temple. I can't wait to get my figure back so I can finally tie my own shoes again."

"I love your amazing figure, but there's just something so attractive and beautiful about seeing you carrying my babies," he told her, his hand caressing her belly. "And I have to confess that I've loved taking care of you these last few months."

"I'm sure you have," she grumbled in annoyance. "You love having me at your mercy, knowing that I can't get up without help or each reach my feet."

"It has been rather enjoyable," he teased.

"Are you sure Dick doesn't mind helping cover patrol in Gotham for you for a little while after the babies come?" She asked.

"He's the one who suggested it," Bruce told her, kissing along her jaw. "In fact, he should be here soon. He's going to stay at the manor for a week or so to help out. Huntress and Canary also volunteered to help cover so I could stay with you for a little while."

"That's very sweet," she agreed.

"Yuck! They're in here cuddling again!" Tim yelled as he walked into the library. "What's up?"

"Who are you yelling at?" Bruce asked.

"Me," Dick said as he entered.

"And me," Donna answered following her boyfriend.

"Donna," Diana greeted her, attempting to sit up.

Bruce tightened his hold on her in an effort to keep her from moving out of his embrace. "Do not get up."

"Please, Diana," Donna said. "Don't get up. You're in no condition to—"

"Don't say it!" Diana yelled in exasperation. "If one more person talks about my condition, I'm going to leave and spend the rest of this pregnancy in solitude where no one can find me."

"You are not going anywhere, Princess," Bruce heatedly stated. "You are going to give birth any day now."

"I hope it's tomorrow," Donna dreamily said as she sank into an overstuffed chair beside Dick, leaning against him.

Dick wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulders, enjoying the feel of her against him. "Why?"

"Because tomorrow is their first wedding anniversary," Donna pointed out. "Wouldn't it be special if the babies came on your wedding anniversary?"

"It would be pretty special," Diana admitted. "We got engaged on Christmas...married on Christmas. It would be nice if they came tomorrow."

"I don't care when they come just as long as they're healthy and you're all right," Bruce decided.

"I'll be fine, Bruce," Diana reassured him, taking his hand in hers. "Women have been having babies for thousands of years."

"And all sorts of things have gone wrong during the delivery process for thousands of years," Bruce grumbled.

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Diana told him, bring his hand to her lips and kissing it. "You worry far too much."

"No, I don't," he maintained. "I just want to be prepared for every eventuality. Twins can throw a curveball. There are all sorts of things that can go wrong."

"Bruce, you've thought of everything," Dick replied. "You have a freaking intensive care unit set up in the west wing of the manor."

"Yah, it's huge," Tim added. "It's better outfitted than the Batcave."

"It has to be," Bruce stated. "I'm not taking any risks with the health of my wife and twins."

"Have you finally settled on names?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Diana replied. "It took some coaxing and negotiating, but we finally agreed on names."

"Bruce basically outlawed any and all names that involved Greek mythology," Tim interjected with a grin. "After that, it started progressing much better."

"I will not have a child named Apollo or Harmonia."

"I don't know, Bruce," Dick said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Apollo Wayne has a nice ring to it."

"No, it does not," he ground out.

Alfred appeared in the library at that moment. "The Christmas cookies are ready."

"Awesome!" Tim exclaimed. "I'm starving."

Tim, Dick, and Donna raced from the room, leaving Bruce and Diana alone. "You are staying right here," Bruce readily decided. "I can bring you some tea if you'd like."

"That actually sounds—"

Diana abruptly lurched forward as a sharp pain tore through her, stealing her breath. Bruce instantly sat forward as well, his hand coming to rest on her back. "Diana, are you all right? Do I need to call Leslie?"

"No…it's all right. I'm fine," she told him as she struggled to her feet only to bend over and clutch her abdomen, her water breaking at that moment.

"No, you're not," Bruce growled, running to the doorway. "Alfred! Call Leslie! It's time!"

He returned to her side, his arm protectively snaking around her as he began to guide her out of the room. "It's show time, Princess."

"I don't think…I'm ready," she decided.

Bruce chuckled as he led her towards the delivery suite he'd prepared for her and the twins. "I'm pretty sure you have no choice," he told her. "The babies are coming now whether you're ready or not."

"I…I'm worried, Bruce," she softly admitted, pausing as another contraction took hold of her.

"It's okay, Princess," he reassured her, rubbing her back. He was somewhat stunned by the role reversal, wondering how he had suddenly became the optimistic one. "We'll get through it together. I'm not leaving your side for any reason."

Hippolyta unexpectedly appeared at Diana's other side, her arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I'm here, my sun and stars," she murmured.

"Let's get her to the delivery room," Bruce told his mother-in-law. "I want to get her as comfortable as soon as possible."

"Alfred called Leslie," Hippolyta informed him. "She said she'd be here just as soon as she can."

"Good," Bruce said with a nod, worry lacing his voice. "I've already started timing her contractions. It shouldn't be long now."

"Do you think everything is okay?" Hippolyta asked, picking up on the concern in his voice.

"I hope so but we'll know more once I get her hooked up to the monitors and when Leslie gets here," Bruce said.

"Um, remember me…the woman in labor?" Diana stated with obvious annoyance as they entered the delivery room.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Hippolyta apologized. "We just want to make sure everything is perfect."

Diana cried out in pain as she leaned on the edge of the bed, her fingers curling into the bed covers. "Just make the pain stop…and it'll be just fine."

Bruce helped her change into a hospital gown before helping her lie down. She sank back against the pillows with a sigh of release as another contraction passed, pausing to brush her raven hair away from face already glistening with sweat.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. "I love you, Princess," he murmured before kissing her.

Tears glistened in her bright blue eyes as she gazed up at him. "I love you too," she breathlessly whispered.

He erased a stray tear with his lips, his nose nuzzling her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet," she teased, her hand coming to rest against the back of his neck to keep him close to her.

"You're Wonder Woman," he reminded her. "You're the strongest, most amazing woman I have ever known. You're going to do great."

Her lips curled as she brushed her lips against his. "Just remember," she murmured. "This is all your fault and I will make you pay dearly for causing me all of this pain."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle with her threat, thankful that she was at least keeping her sense of humor despite how uncomfortable he knew she had to be. "I believe you were a full and willing participant, Princess."

"I think you seduced me," she retorted.

"Who was seducing who three years ago?" he reminded her. "I believe it was you who sent me on a scavenger hunt all over the Watchtower before finding you in your quarters."

"Well, I had to do something to get you to notice me," she ground out as another contraction took hold of her.

"Oh, I'd already noticed you, Princess," he told her. "I was trying desperately to keep from giving in to what I wanted, but you made it next to impossible that night."

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Hippolyta asked.

"No, mother," Diana replied, forgetting her mother was still in the room. Her head fell back against the pillows as she tried to relax between contractions, but they were beginning to come closer together now.

"Mom!" Tim breathlessly exclaimed as he raced into the delivery room. "Are you doing okay? Do I need to get you anything? I can hold your hand for you if you want me to. I hope it won't hurt too much. I hate seeing you in pain. It is all Bruce's fault, though."

Diana chuckled with Tim's excitement as Bruce turned to glare at him. "I'm fine, but thank you for offering," she replied.

She swallowed back another cry, mostly for Tim's benefit. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore than he obviously already was. She leaned forward, curling around her abdomen as another contraction tore through her.

"Tim, why don't you go keep Dick, Donna, and Alfred company?" Bruce suggested, seeing how much pain his wife was in.

Tim's shoulders slumped slightly with disappointment. Diana noticed, feeling sorry for the teenager. "It's going to be a little while before they arrive," she told him.

"I promise I'll bring them out to meet you as soon as they're here," Bruce said, squeezing his son's shoulder.

Tim brightened with the reassurance. "I can hardly wait," he said. "We've been waiting for them forever."

"I know the feeling," Diana lamented with a groan.

"Okay, I'll wait with the others," he decided as he left the room.

Diana did her best to control her breathing as Bruce started applying monitors, but it was next to impossible with the pain that continually tore through her at regular intervals. "I...I think the contractions are...coming more frequently."

"I need to check you to see how dilated you are," Bruce told her, helping her prop her feet up in the stirrups.

Hippolyta brought a basin with cool water to the other side of her bed, settling into a chair. "Here, my dear," she soothed her, gently wiping the sweat from her forehead with a cloth.

"I'm so glad you're here, mother," Diana replied as she sank back against the pillows once more.

"There's no other place I'd rather be," she reassured her as she stroked her cheek. "I can't believe my little girl is going to have babies of her own. It just doesn't seem possible."

Diana chuckled softly as her eyes fell closed. "Mother, I'm not a little girl anymore. I haven't been for a thousands years."

"You will always be my little girl," she told her. "You and Bruce will feel the same way about your children someday."

"I hear you're not having this party without me," Leslie said as she swept into the room.

Bruce released a sigh of relief at the sight of the doctor that was like a mother to him. "Leslie," he muttered, more than thankful that she was here. "She's already at six centimeters."

"Sounds like you're progressing very well, Diana," Leslie commented as she made her way to the sink to wash up. "It shouldn't be long before this room will be filled with the sounds of your babies' cries."

"And that's just the beginning for the two of you," Hippolyta said, a knowing smile on her lips. "You two won't be getting any sleep for the next two years."

"Thanks, mother," Diana sarcastically replied, gritting her teeth against another wave of pain.

Her breathless cry of pain caused Bruce to rush back to her side once more. "Diana, hold my hand."

"No…I can't," she refused him, adamantly shaking her head. "I…I might crush your hand by accident."

"It's a risk I'm more than willing to take," he firmly stated, offering his hand to her.

Hippolyta smiled to herself as she watched them. She had been quite reluctant to accept Bruce as her son-in-law at first, but he had more than proven himself. Their love for one another was unmistakable as Bruce held her hand, whispering his love to her as Leslie checked her again.

"I have…I have to push," Diana said, pressing her head back against the pillows.

"You're not there quite yet, Diana, but you're getting closer," Leslie told her. "You're already at eight centimeters."

Diana breathlessly cursed in Greek, unsure of how much longer she could hold out. It felt like her body was being torn apart, the need to push becoming next to unbearable. She squirmed on the bed, trying to discover a comfortable position, but failing to find one. She dug her heels into the stirrups, fighting the overwhelming desire to push her little ones out into the world, knowing that she had to hang on a little longer.

It was tearing Bruce apart inside to see her in so much pain, wishing more than anything that he could take it all away for her. They were both thrilled with the impending additions to their family, but, at the same time, he felt guilty for being the reason she was so miserable. He just wished it was over already so she could rest. He could see that she was beginning to wear down.

Hippolyta had warned him that since the gods removed Diana's immortality when she married him, she would likely suffer the travails of childbirth as a normal woman would. He hated it that his mother-in-law was being proven right. It inflamed his fury with Diana's gods for practically abandoning her when she needed them the most.

He leaned in and kissed her temple, pressing his forehead against her cheek. "You're doing amazing, Princess," he softly told her. "You can do this. I know you can. You're so determined and have such a strong-will. It's one of the many things that I love so much about you."

"You're just…trying to talk me out of…getting revenge on you for this," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Just make sure I die a happy man, Princess," he teased her.

"I have to push…please, Leslie," Diana breathlessly pleaded with her.

"You can push now, Diana," Leslie told her. "You're fully dilated."

"Oh, thank Hera," Diana gasped, releasing Bruce's hand to grip her knees.

She pushed for as long and as hard as she could before collapsing back against the pillows, sweat running down her face and back. Hippolyta gently wiped the sweat from her brow as Bruce rubbed her thigh in an attempt to soothe her.

"Again, Diana," Leslie encouraged her. "You can do it."

Bruce helped Diana sit up, her hands moving to grip the titanium handles as she pushed again. She bore down, gritting her teeth against the pain. Her head fell back as she cried out, her chest heaving. She was having a hard time catching her breath, her limbs trembling as she struggled to delivery her firstborn.

Bruce looked at Leslie with a worried expression, sensing that something was wrong as a couple of monitors began to beep loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Her oxygen saturation is dropping and her blood pressure is rising," Leslie informed him, nodding to the oxygen tank. "Let's start oxygen at four liters."

Bruce immediately grabbed an oxygen mask, slipping it over his wife's face before turning the oxygen on. "Is she going to be okay? How are the babies?"

"Everything is going to be all right, Bruce," Leslie reassured him. "This sometimes happens in stressful deliveries."

Diana reached over and grabbed Bruce's hand, squeezing it as she gave him a reassuring look filled with love. "It's okay," she told him, her words muffled by the breathing mask.

Bruce stroked her hair, his eyes filled with fear. "Come on, Princess," he whispered. "Stay with me through this."

"I finally got you," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere now."

"Push, Diana," Leslie coached her. "I need a real hard push right now."

Diana struggled to lean forward, bearing down as she gripped her knees again. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as the first baby's head began to crown. Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her up as she continued to push.

Diana cried out as the sounds of her first baby's cry filled the air as well. "We have a little girl," Leslie proudly announced, holding up the wailing and squirming baby.

Diana's tears came faster as she gazed at her daughter, more than relieved that her firstborn was finally here. Leslie cut the umbilical cord before quickly checking the baby. Making sure she was fine, she handed the baby to Hippolyta who stood ready with a blanket.

The Queen of the Amazons took her granddaughter into her arms, making her way to the small tub already filled with warm water. She looked down on the beautiful baby in her arms, her heart already belonging to this new little life. She had never dreamed that her daughter would marry a man and have a baby of her own someday, but, at that moment, she couldn't imagine anything in life more perfect than this.

"Okay, one more to go, Diana," Leslie told her. "Give me another strong push."

Diana leaned back against her husband, his strong arms wrapped around her in support and comfort. "You can do it, Princess. We're almost there."

"Bruce…" she breathlessly uttered his name, exhaustion taking hold of her.

"We have our daughter Rachel. It's time to meet her sister now," he encouraged her.

"One more push and Rachel's sister will be here," Leslie told her.

Diana braced herself as she bore down for another push. She wanted to hold her daughters and then she wanted to sleep for days. She ground her teeth as she pushed; another baby's wail filling the air as Diana collapsed back into Bruce's embrace.

"You did it," he said, kissing her temple as he stroked her hair damp with perspiration.

Hippolyta handed her a pink bundle already sound asleep, a tuff of raven hair on her head. Diana could barely see through her tears as she gazed into the beautiful face of her firstborn daughter Rachel. "She's absolutely perfect," she murmured as she removed the oxygen mask from her face. "She has your nose, Bruce."

"Not a chance, Princess," Bruce scolded her, putting the oxygen mask back on. "You need to keep it on until Leslie says so and Rachel looks just like you."

Diana glared at her husband, but couldn't maintain it. She was too overcome with joy to truly be mad at him at that moment. "Not going to work on me, Princess," Bruce told her. "I invented that glare."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Diana asked.

He gazed at his daughter in his wife's arms, his heart near exploding. "She's perfect…just like you."

"So is Reesa—your Christmas baby," Hippolyta replied, giving her second granddaughter to her son-in-law.

"What?" Diana asked, surprised.

"It's fifteen minutes after midnight," Leslie informed them. "You have a Christmas baby."

Bruce took his daughter Reesa into his arms, immediately falling in love with his second-born as well. He never could've imagined that his life could be this wonderful. "Um, we have a definite problem," he announced.

"What is it?" Diana asked, worried.

"Our twin daughters look exactly alike," Bruce grimaced, looking from Rachel to Reesa and back again. "This is going to be a nightmare trying to tell them apart."

Hippolyta chuckled with the dilemma as she stared at the couple holding their twin daughters. "You'll have to tie a different colored ribbon on their ankles so you can tell them apart until they get older."

"Or you could paint one of the girl's toenail pink to remember who is who," Leslie suggested.

"Hera, help us," Diana muttered, shaking her head. "We are in for a lot of trouble, Bruce."

"Just wait until they try to pull a bait and switch on us when they're older," Bruce replied with a grin. "We could always tag them like they do wildlife."

"I do not think so, Bruce Wayne!" Diana retorted. "My daughters are not going to be tagged like some animal."

"You could pierce their ears," Leslie offered. "Reesa could wear pink earrings and Rachel purple."

"My daughters are not going to have their ears pierced already," Bruce adamantly maintained. "It's going to be bad enough when they're older and want to drive or date boys."

Diana pulled the oxygen mask off; refusing to wear it a moment longer no matter what her husband had to say about it. "I'll have to keep my lasso handy at all times to make sure we know who we're talking to."

"I'm going to introduce the girls to the rest of the family," Bruce said. "I want you to rest. That's an order, Princess."

Diana unfortunately had to agree, her eyelids growing heavier by the moment. She relinquished Rachel to her mother as Leslie finished her examination and clean up. Bruce held Reesa close as he stood to his feet, leaning down and kissing his wife gently on the lips.

"You were beyond amazing…just like I knew you'd be," he murmured. "I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Bruce," she whispered. "Please…hurry back."

Bruce smiled at her, brushing his nose against hers. "I'll be back before you know it. You just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Diana nodded her head as her eyes fell closed. He stood there for a moment just taking in her beauty, reaching out to stroke her hair. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that she had chosen to love him, giving him the family and the life that he had believed was meant for so many others, but never for him.

"I'll take care of her, Bruce," Leslie reassured him, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Enjoy time with your family."

"Thank you, Leslie," he replied. "Thank you for helping bring my Christmas present into the world."

Leslie smiled affectionately at the man who was like a son to her as she squeezed his shoulder. She knew that his parents would have been so proud. "It's my pleasure, but she did all the work."

Bruce glanced at his sleeping wife. "She's truly incredible in every way imaginable," he agreed.

"That she is," Leslie said. "Your parents would be so proud of the life you have made for yourself, Bruce. I know that Alfred and I are."

Bruce smiled brightly at the woman who was like a mother to him, his eyes shining with tears that he refused to allow to fully form. He could only nod his head in response, too overcome with emotion at that moment to speak.

He turned to leave the room, Reesa sleeping soundly in his protective arms. His mind took him back to that Christmas three years ago when Diana had seduced him on the Watchtower. It had been an incredibly passionate night, one that he knew he'd never forget.

While he had been reluctant about starting a relationship with the beautiful Amazon, he was more than thankful that Diana hadn't given up on him, taking the initiative to make him see that they could be together. Because of her, he had been opened up to a whole new world filled with love and happiness.

And now, he was holding the physical evidence of that love in his arms. He knew in that moment that he wouldn't trade any of it for all that the world could possibly offer him.

And because of his princess, Christmas had once again become his favorite holiday.

**TO BE CONTINUED CHRISTMAS 2017**


	5. A Family Gathering for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to A Baby or Two for Christmas, this is set five years later. The Wayne family is having a gathering to celebrate the holiday on Christmas Eve. BMWW HGGL SMLL WWLP JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Merry Christmas to my Wonderbat fandom family! Hope you love this year's update. It was so much fun to write.  
> ENJOY!! :)

A Family Gathering for Christmas

“Reesa…Rachel!” Diana called.

She sat back to inspect her handiwork, deciding that it didn’t look half bad. It definitely wasn’t perfect, but wrapping gifts still proved to be a task that she had yet to truly master even after being in Man’s World for as long as she had been. It was going to have to do, though, because guests were going to be arriving soon.

Reesa and Rachel ran into the family room, dressed in identical red plaid dresses, white tights, and black patent leather shoes. “Mommy, when is Lara going to be here?” Rachel asked with a frown. “I want to show her our new dollhouse.”

“They’ll be here in a few minutes,” Diana replied, standing to her feet. “Rachel, I want you to be sure to play with Rex and Jonathan too. You don’t want to be rude and not include them.”

Rachel frowned as her hands found her hips in a move so characteristic of her mother. “But mommy,” she pouted. “The boys don’t like to play with our dollhouse.”

“Maybe find something to do that you all can play,” she suggested. “We can always have Lara over for a play date next week.”

“I guess so,” Rachel said with a sigh. “I can’t wait to see baby Jai and Iris. They’re so cute.”

“They’re not yet one year old. They’re still too little to play with you yet,” Diana reminded them. “Have you seen your dad?”

“No, I think he’s still downstairs in his cave,” Reesa replied as she wrinkled up her nose in obvious disgust for the dank and dreary sanctuary that was her father’s second home.

Diana wasn’t sure if it was the bats that the twins hated the most about being down in the cave or the thick musty smell that bothered them so much. Either way, she was thankful that they didn’t seem too inclined about following their father downstairs. She wanted to keep them away from the family business for as long as humanly possible.

She sighed heavily as she walked past her daughters. “Why don’t you two go see if Alfred needs any help in the kitchen with your birthday cake while I go find your father?”

The twins took off in a run, anxious to find Grandpa Alfred. They’d spent the afternoon with him making sugar cookies for the party tonight. Spending time with him in the kitchen was one of their favorite things to do. Being denied the chance was akin to the worst possible punishment imaginable.

Diana made her way to the grandfather clock in the library, more than determined to pull her husband away from his work to enjoy an evening with friends. While he didn’t see it as something to enjoy, she was more than resolved to help him see it her way.

She silently flew down into the dark cavern, spotting her husband hunched over his computer array. The corner of her red lips twitched at the sight, remembering the last time that she had come down here to fetch him a couple of months ago for party they were going to. 

It had turned into a very heated session, love being made in that chair he was sitting in now. It caused a faint blush to suffuse her cheeks with the passionate memory, recalling how close they’d come to actually breaking that chair. They definitely couldn’t afford a repeat performance this evening with their guests arriving at any moment.

She smoothed her hands over the skirt of her red dress, hoping he liked the new outfit that she had gotten especially for tonight’s party. “Just one more minute, Princess,” he mumbled as she drew near, alighting on the platform without a single sound.

It never ceased to amaze her how he knew she was there before it seemed humanly possible. “That’s what you said two months ago,” she pointed out as she came to stand to his right, her hands finding her hips. “Next thing I knew I was being pulled onto your lap and we ended up being almost an hour late for the charity event.”

She watched as the corner of his lips quirked with the memory, his expression only described as wicked. “That was definitely a memorable event,” he replied with a cocky smirk without making eye contact with her yet. “I haven’t been able to look at this chair the same since then.”

“Well, don’t even think about a repeat performance tonight,” she told him, her voice broking no room for argument. “Our friends will be arriving at any minute.”

“I just need to check…one more thing…and then…I’ll be all yours,” he absentmindedly replied as he typed on his keyboard.

“Hera,” she muttered under her breath. “I’ll believe that when I see it. I swear to all that is holy, Bruce Wayne, if you so much as think about work this evening—”

“I promise I’ll behave. I already have Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin covering for me tonight,” he swore as he closed the files before standing to his feet to face her. “Whoa…”

Diana’s lips curled with approval as his reaction. “Like what you see?”

“Like is an understatement, Princess,” he practically growled with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “You look positively amazing.”

His arms were snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against his hard body in one swift motion, his lips claiming hers in an impassioned kiss. She fully returned his love for several moments before gently prying herself free from his embrace.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, everyone will be arriving here shortly,” she reminded him as she turned to walk away.

Bruce quickly captured her hand in his, pulling her right back where he wanted her. “Let them wait,” he huskily said as he nuzzled her neck with his throat and tongue. “This is the only thing I want for Christmas this year.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, not Christmas so I guess you’ll just have to wait,” she teased him, doing her best not to moan her pleasure with the way that he was assaulting her neck.

“Fine,” he reluctantly relented, “but come midnight, I’m kicking everyone out, putting the twins to bed, and then I’m going to devour every single inch of you until morning.”

“I have something special planned for you later tonight,” she revealed as she laced her fingers with his and began to lead him down the steps of the platform. “It’s red…and lacy…and very revealing…and I’m wearing it right now.”

“Stop…just stop, Princess,” he groaned as he followed her up the steps into the manor. “You’re making me hard just thinking about it.”

“Hopefully, it’ll make you think twice before throttling Wally or being grouchy to Kal,” she said. “I’d hate to be the one to remove my new lingerie when you do a much better job of it.”

Bruce groaned again, rubbing his face with his free hand. “You’re killing me, Diana,” he growled. “I never knew you had such a mean streak in you.”

“You love it,” she said with a lilting chuckle.

“Yes, I do,” he agreed, his hand caressing her derriere as she paused to open the secret door that lead to the library before squeezing it.

“I think you need a cold shower,” she decided, turning and kissing him on the lips.

“No, just you…only you, Princess,” he told her, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Eww!” Reesa and Rachel cried in unison. “Alfred! They’re kissing again!”

Bruce pulled away to look at his identical twin daughters that were the spitting image of their mother. Still, his genes were definitely present in Reesa’s personality and Rachel’s nose and mouth. He didn’t think he could possibly love them anymore than he already did.

“You just keep thinking that kissing is gross,” Bruce said. “I’m not going to let you date until you’re in your forties and that’s only if you’re lucky.”

“Bruce,” Diana chided him. “Don’t you want grandchildren someday?”

“I’ll have grandchildren through Dick and Tim,” he readily decided.

“Daddy,” Rachel said with a shake of her head. “We’re too little to like boys.”

Alfred appeared at that moment, a smile on his lips with the conversation he’d overheard. “Master Bruce…Miss Diana,” he said. “The Kents are just arriving.”

“Yay!” the twins cheered before racing to the front door ahead of Alfred to see their best friends.

“If Jonathan makes any attempts to date our daughters, I’ll personally have him moved to another planet to live the rest of his life,” Bruce grumbled as he followed Diana to the foyer, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

“You’ll do no such thing, Bruce Wayne,” Diana threatened him with a dark glare. “Jonathan is four years old. I highly doubt he’ll be making any wedding plans in the next twenty years.”

“He better not,” he muttered with a scowl.

Diana leaned in close, her breath warm and tantalizing against his ear. “Just remember—red, lacy lingerie,” she whispered seductively. “It’ll all be yours to do with as you please if you behave tonight.”

Bruce’s frown deepened as he turned to glare at his wife. “You are just evil,” he told her, giving her his best and most terrifying batglare. “I always believed you were so sweet and innocent and naïve, but I was so very wrong about you. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Diana giggled as she kissed the tip of his nose. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Mister Wayne,” she replied in a sultry voice.

His eyes fell closed as he desperately tried to cling to what little self-control he had left, but it was most difficult with the way she kept teasing and tempting and torturing him like this. Damn Amazon princess. She was most assuredly going to be the death of him, but what a sweet death it would be.

Alfred opened the door at that moment to reveal the Kents, Jonathan and Lara both racing into the foyer to see Reesa and Rachel. “Welcome, Mister and Missus Kent,” the British butler greeted them. “It’s always a pleasure to see you. May I take your coats?”

“Hi, Alfred,” Clark said with a warm smile as he began to help Lois remove her coat, revealing her growing baby bump.

“I’m famished, Alfred,” Lois replied with a grin. “I’ve been starving for your gourmet cooking.”

“She’s been craving your egg rolls,” Clark revealed.

“I made a double batch just for you, madam,” he told her with a pleased smile.

“Alfred, I swear you’re heaven sent,” she gushed, pulling him into a warm embrace.

“Clark…Lois,” Bruce greeted them, determined to stay on his best behavior so he could enjoy the spoils later tonight when he got his wife all to himself. His mouth was already beginning to water with just the thought of the abundant reward in red that awaited him.

“Bruce,” Clark said, shaking his best friend’s hand just as the doorbell rang again, his expression growing suspicious as Diana and Lois quickly made their way to the family room already deep in conversation. “You look like you’re up to something. Do I want to know what’s going on?”

Bruce gave him his best innocent expression. “Who me?” he coyly asked. “I’m as innocent as the driven snow.”

Clark broke out into hearty laughter as he clapped Bruce on the back. “She bribed you into behaving yourself tonight, didn’t she?” he asked. “What was it this time?”

“My lips are sealed,” he told him as the Stewarts arrived next. 

“And I don’t think it’s a good name,” John told his wife.

“Why?” she asked as she stepped inside. “Do you have an ex-girlfriend with the same name? Merry Christmas, Alfred.”

“Sir…madam,” Alfred greeted them with partial bow. “May I take your coats?”

“No, I don’t have an ex-girlfriend with that name, but I don’t think Alucard is a very good name for our daughter,” John told his wife as he handed his coat to the British butler. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“It’s a very popular name for girls on Thanagar,” Shayera snapped.

Alfred bit his bottom lip to stifle the amusement that was determined to appear on his face as the couple continued to bicker. “I do believe the adults are in the family room and the children are playing in the entertainment room.”

Rex took off in a dead sprint, not needing any further invitation to see his best friends. “I swear,” John muttered. “I think my son knows his way around here better than I do.”

“Do you two see any problem with the name Alucard for our daughter?” Shayera demanded to know as she glared darkly at Bruce and Clark.

Staring at the very pregnant Thanagarian like a scared deer caught in headlights, Clark fumbled for an appropriate answer that wouldn’t get him clobbered in the process. “It…it’s a…a very…unique but…lovely name,” he managed to respond.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, wishing this night was over already so he could just spend Christmas Eve with his wife. “It’s a great name,” he warily replied.

John shot him a dirty look. “Thanks a lot, guys,” he griped. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“There are no sides here,” Shayera bit out, rubbing her extended belly. “There’s my side which is the only side you should be taking because it’s the right side not the wrong side. Got it?”

Clark’s forehead creased with confusion. “What was that?”

“You know Lois and Diana are already in the family room,” Bruce mentioned. “Maybe you should get their opinion.”

“Good idea,” Shayera snapped. “Some reasonable people around here to talk to.”

“I’m reasonable!” John yelled as she walked away. “I just don’t want my daughter to sound like some appetizer on a menu.”

Clark chuckled as he squeezed John’s shoulder in support. “I’m sure you’ll be able to talk her into something better.”

“Doubt it,” John said with a frown, turning his attention to Bruce who was standing there with a smirk on his face. “What’s up with you? You actually look happy. Cut it out…it’s creepy.”

“Diana bribed him in order to guarantee that he behaves himself tonight,” Clark revealed.

A knowing grin spread across John’s face as he eyed his friend. “That definitely explains it,” he decided with a nod. “You’re certainly going to have a very Merry Christmas tonight.”

“Exactly,” Bruce stated. “So don’t screw it up for me tonight.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. Bruce opened the door this time to find Wally on his front porch with Linda and the twins. He was wearing a Santa hat with mistletoe dangling above his head. Bruce groaned as he stared at his greatest obstacle to a sexy, lingerie clad Amazon later tonight.

“Come on in,” Bruce reluctantly greeted them, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” Linda apologized, Jai squirming in her arms. “I did manage to get him to remove the bright red jacket with blinking lights all over it.”

“I know it’s not your fault, Linda,” Bruce replied. “The women are in the family room.”

“Great,” she said with a warm smile. “I can’t wait to see how Shayera and Lois are doing with their pregnancies.”

As Linda made a beeline for the family room, Wally came to stand among the men, Iris in his arms. “Wanna be the first one to kiss me under the mistletoe, Bats?” Wally asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“I kiss with my fists,” Bruce growled with a threatening glare.

“Yikes!” Wally uttered as he took a giant step backwards. “You like to play rough, don’t you?”

“I’d lay off him tonight if I were you, Wally,” John warned him. “His mind is already on opening his Christmas present later tonight.”

“Alrighty then,” Wally said with a nod. “Well, it’s good to know that the ol’ libido is still raging after six years of marriage.”

“Wally…” John chided.

“But of course it is,” Flash continued on, completely oblivious to the warning. “He’s freaking married to Wonder Woman. Who wouldn’t be up for that every single night not to mention several times during the day?”

A threatening growl caused all three men to instantly freeze. “I think you better run while you still have the use of your legs,” John recommended.

“Righty-o,” Wally replied, taking off in a blur before Bruce could get his hands on him.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his cool. John patted him on his shoulder in sympathy. “You can do it, Bruce,” he encouraged him. “Just think about what awaits you later tonight every time the urge to kick Wally out of the house becomes too unbearable.”

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Bruce said, needing to see his wife in order to remind himself of his reward. 

With any luck, he could pull her aside for a little private preview to hold him over until later. After all, it was their anniversary tomorrow. Entering the family room, he found the women had already started eating from the buffet that Alfred had prepared, Diana sitting on one of the couches with little Jai on her lap.

He smiled to himself as he watched her hold Jai, his little fingers wrapped securely around her finger as she talked to Linda. There was something about seeing her with the little boy that made his heart swell with warmth. She was an amazing mother to their twin daughters as well as his adopted sons though they were older and not necessarily in need of mothering.

Diana looked up at that moment to catch Bruce standing in the doorway staring at her with a darkening storm in his eyes. She smiled softly, fighting against the warmth she could feel rising to her cheeks with the way that he was gazing at her.

Bruce forced himself to move, deciding to get something to eat. Filling a plate, he settled on the couch next to his wife. “How are you holding up?” she softly asked.

“Counting the minutes,” he murmured with a forced smile.

“Did I tell you I also have another special surprise for you tonight?” she whispered.

“No,” he replied, his eyes narrowing. “What kind of surprise?”

She graced him with a sultry smile that did absolutely nothing to help him get through this night. “You’ll have to wait to find out,” she told him, leaning in and kissing him.

As Diana pulled back, Jai decided he wanted one of the hors d'oeuvres on Bruce’s plate. His little fingers were covered in sauce, his face showing his disappointment at not getting a hold of it. Diana grabbed a napkin, cleaning off his hands as Bruce handed him a small piece of fruit instead.

Jai readily took the offering, humming his satisfaction as he stuffed it into his mouth. “He’s going to be just like his father,” Bruce decided.

“He’s adorable,” she replied. “I’m sure Linda has her hands full with the twins and Wally.”

At that precise moment, Wally appeared at Diana’s side, leaning in very close to the Amazon. “Hey, Di! How about a kiss?” he asked her, a mischievous grin on his face. “I’ve got mistletoe!”

Bruce growled low in his throat, warning him not to push it. “Go away, Wally.”

“Bruce,” Diana softly chided him, turning to Wally and kissing him on the cheek. “I like your hat. It’s very festive.”

Bruce glared at the scarlet speedster a moment longer before standing to his feet. “I’m going to go check on the kids,” he grumbled.

Diana shook her head in amusement as she watched her husband leave. “Jai is getting so big, Wally,” she commented. “He’s going to be racing around the house before you know it.”

Wally sat down on the couch beside her, taking Jai into his lap. “Have your twins started displaying any powers yet?”

“Not yet,” she replied. “I’m actually not sure if they’ll have my powers or not. I was gifted by my goddesses. I don’t know if I will pass them down to my children or not.”

“I’m sure they’re guaranteed to have Bruce’s brains and stubbornness, though,” Flash told her with a grin.

“You have no idea,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Sometimes it’s like having three Bruce’s in the house.”

“Okay, everyone,” John said as he stood to his feet. “How about Mallory for a name for our daughter?”

“I think that would be a lovely name.”

Everyone turned at the sound of the Martian Manhunter’s voice, excited to see him standing there in his human form. “J’onn, I’m so happy you could come,” Diana greeted him with a hug.

“Hello, Diana,” he replied, returning her embrace.

She pulled back to look at him, a frown on her face. “Where’s your wife?”

“Suying wasn’t feeling well, but she insisted that I come anyway,” he told her. “She sends her best wishes to everyone.”

“I’m so sorry she couldn’t make it,” she said, taking him by the hand to lead him to the others. “Come; have a seat. I’ll fix you a plate.”

J’onn made his way to John and Shayera, sitting down across from them. “You are practically glowing, Shayera,” he told her. “How long until your due date now?”

“Three weeks and two days,” she answered him. “Right now, we’re having a little disagreement about a name for her.”

“She wants to name her Alucard, J’onn,” John complained with a grimace. “Al-u-card. It sounds like an appetizer at a sushi bar.”

“It does not!” Shayera exclaimed. “It’s a very beautiful name.”

“I forbid it,” John adamantly stated. “We need to come up with a different name, one that we both can agree on.”

J’onn chuckled at the bickering couple. He had forgotten how heated things could become between the passionate pair. “I’m sure she’ll be beautiful no matter what her name will be.”

“Well, it definitely won’t be Alucard,” John mumbled.

“Hey, big guy!” Flash greeted J’onn as he raced to his side, sitting down on the arm of the chair. “It’s been too long since you’ve been up on the Watchtower. You’ve really missed some great times.”

“He doesn’t want to hear about work, Wally,” Linda chided him as she set Iris down on the floor to play with Jai.

“Are you kidding?” Wally replied. “We have great times at the Watchtower. It’s not all fighting the bad guys and saving people.”

John chuckled as he sank back on the couch, wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Yah, just the other day Wally pulled one on Bruce that nearly got him shot out of an airlock.”

“Wallace West,” Linda scolded him. “What did you do now?”

“Please! Do share,” Lois agreed, filling her plate with more food. “Anything that gets Bruce is worth hearing about.”

“I have to admit,” Clark added with a chuckle. “It really was pretty funny.”

Diana bit at her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “I think it’s the closest Wally has ever come from actually perishing from playing a prank on Bruce.”

“It was one of my best,” Wally confessed. “I covered his Batwing in hot pink sticky notes.”

Everyone laughed at the image that popped into their heads at the sight of Batman walking into the Javelin Bay to find his Batwing covered in pink sticky notes. “Bruce was furious,” Diana admitted. “I had to help him remove all the sticky notes before he could leave. It look us nearly an hour.”

“That was one of your best, but my favorite was still the time you planted seeds in a keyboard and then exchanged it for the one in the Monitor Womb just in time for Bruce to come on duty,” Clark said. “He spent the entire time picking grass out of the keyboard. He finally had to take the whole thing apart to clean it all out.”

Diana couldn’t stop laughing; wiping the tears from her eyes as they all told one story after another. Unfortunately, it was at her poor husband’s expense. Looking around, she noticed that he had yet to return from checking on the children. That had been well over an hour ago at least.

“Excuse me,” she murmured as Shayera dove headlong into another story about Bruce showing up for a Founders’ meeting only to sit in his chair that had a blow horn attached underneath the seat.

Diana made a quick exit, annoyance beginning to build with every step she took. If he had ducked out on this party and went out on patrol, she was going to go into the city and physically drag him back. Approaching the entertainment room, she stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway, unable to believe what she was actually seeing.

All of the kids were seated at the children’s table having a tea party being held by Reesa and Rachel. Sitting at one of the table was Alfred while Bruce sat at the other end, Rex, Lara, and Jonathan on either side. Both men were sitting on children’s chairs that afforded them little room or comfort.

She bit her bottom lip, unable to contain her amusement as she watched them have their tea party. Bruce was wearing a pink scarf around his neck while Alfred had his driver’s cap on his head. Reesa passed around a plate of cookies as Rachel carefully poured the tea.

All five children were decked out in the dress-up clothes that the twins loved to put on and play in. Bruce held out his plate as Reesa put a cookie on it, her face beaming with happiness. It warmed her heart to see Bruce playing with the children like this. He definitely deserved the present she had planned for him later tonight.

Bruce looked up at that moment to spot his wife watching him, a heated look in her eyes that caused a shiver to race up his spine. He gave her a devilish smirk that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. “Princess, come join us,” he said, lifting his tea cup to her. “I’ll let you wear my scarf.”

“No, daddy!” Rachel said with a scowl that looked identical to her mother’s. “I want you to wear it. You look very pretty in pink.”

“Thanks…I think,” Bruce replied with a frown.

“I think it’s time we get the birthday cake for the birthday girls,” Alfred announced as he stood to his feet.

All the kids cheered excitedly, getting up and following Alfred to the kitchen like the piped piper and his mice. Bruce stood to his feet as Diana made her way to him. Before he could utter a word, she grabbed hold of the ends of his pink scarf, pulling him in for a very heated kiss that quickly stole his breath.

“Wow,” he whispered, struggling to catch his breath as his hands moved to grip her hips. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Just a preview of what’s coming for you later tonight,” she seductively teased.

Bruce groaned as he pulled her in for another kiss. “Did I hear Alfred say something about birthday cake?” Wally excitedly asked as he zipped into the room with a twin on each of his hips.

“In the kitchen, Wally,” Bruce growled something low and threatening.

Diana giggled as she kissed him again. “Come on,” she coaxed him. “Let’s go get some cake. You and I can have our own private celebration later.”

“Fine,” he agreed, willing to wait only because it was his girls’ birthday.

XXX

Bruce kissed her with a heated frenzy as he pressed her up against the closed door of their bedroom. He reached behind her, locking it before his hands began a frantic exploration of what only belonged to him. He’d waited all evening for this and he refused to wait a second longer.

He moaned deeply as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his tongue thoroughly probed the warm cavern of her mouth, savoring her sweetness. His hands were making quick work of her red wrap dress, more than anxious to find the new red lingerie waiting for him beneath.

He pressed his hard arousal against her, bucking his hips against hers as her dress pooled at her feet. A throaty, breathless moan escaped her throat as she tilted her head back. He placed nipping kisses along her throat as she began to unbutton his dress shirt.

Bruce pulled back, lifting his arms in the air as she pulled his undershirt up over his head. He paused to gaze at his beautiful wife; his eyes filled with lust and love as he slowly drank her in every inch of her. She looked positively deadly in that sexy lingerie that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her full breasts were barely contained behind the red lace and the thin ribbon.

His lips claimed hers once again, fierce and urgent and utterly demanding. He channeled every ounce of his hunger for her into every kiss, every caress of her skin, every whisper of love and adoration that was breathlessly murmured in her ear. 

Diana removed his belt, pushing his pants and boxers off before flying them straight to their bed. Bruce suddenly found himself looking up at a very aroused Amazon wearing next to nothing. Her eyes gleamed with mischief and burned with unadulterated desire.

She sat back on her heels as she stared down at him, a playful smirk dancing on her lips. She took his hands in hers, placing them on her breasts. She pulled the pins from her hair, allowing her raven locks to tumble free. She repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair as Bruce began to knead her breasts through the lace of her bra, causing her to gasp sharply as he tugged and squeezed.

His breathing grew ragged as he stared up at her through half-opened eyes, his eyelids heavy with gratification. He wanted to close his eyes with the intense pleasure beginning to thrum through him as Diana ground her pelvis against his, but he didn’t want to miss one moment of this with her.

She leaned over, pressing her lips against his chest. Her blue eyes darkening with lust were locked solely on his as she slowly kissed her way up his chest, determined to find every single scar that he had ever received. He arched his back and hissed, pressing the back of his head into the pillow as she latched onto his nipple.

She finally kissed her way to his ear, her tongue lightly tracing the shell before nibbling on his earlobe. Unable to bear it a second longer, Bruce unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. He suddenly sat up, holding her close to him as he rolled her over onto her back.

He gazed down at her, his lips capturing hers as he ground his hips into hers, showing her how desperately he wanted her. He nuzzled his nose against hers, his lips curling as he stared at her. “Happy anniversary,” he told her as he began to tug her panties off.

She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair. “Would you like your present now?” she asked him.

“I’m unwrapping it now,” he said with a wicked smirk as he tossed her panties over his shoulder.

“Some of it, but I have something else for you,” she replied, her expression growing tender. “I’m pregnant.”

Bruce stared at her in stunned disbelief, rendered completely speechless by her revelation. “You’re pregnant?”

She slowly nodded her head, feeling a little apprehensive about how he would take the unexpected news. They already had the twins. She wasn’t certain how he would feel about having another child now. She didn’t have to wonder for long, though.

His lips crashed into hers as he buried his hands in her hair, kissing her senseless. Finally breaking the kiss, he stared down at her in breathless wonder. “I can’t believe it,” he murmured, a crooked grin forming on his face.

“So you’re happy about it?” she asked, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

“Are you kidding me?” he said, incredulous. “I never dreamed when you seduced me on the Watchtower eight years ago that I would ever be this happy. You saved me that night, Princess. You gave me the family…the life that I never thought was ever possible for someone like me. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I love you with all my heart.”

“It’s not about deserving,” she replied with a kiss. “It’s about what you believe and I believe in love and I believe in you. You’re my love, Bruce…always.”

Their lips met in a tender kiss. It was one that was felt bone-deep and growing more passionate with every single caress, their legs tangling as he completely filled her. Bruce had never dreamed that Christmas would come to mean so very much to him. After losing his parents, Christmas had been a painful reminder of what he’d lost. 

Now, it was a sweet reminder of everything that he’d gained.

**CONTINUED CHRISTMAS 2018!**


	6. A Miracle for Christmas

TITLE: A Miracle for Christmas  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: Batman goes missing before Christmas causing Diana to fear that he won’t make it home in time for Christmas. BMWW

A Miracle for Christmas

Christmas. 

It wasn’t a holiday that Diana had ever celebrated before coming to Man’s World…didn’t even know of the holiday’s existence until after she’d left Themyscira’s magically protected shores. Since then, though, it had come to mean so much to her, becoming associated with so many special memories over the years.

Her life had changed in ways that she never could’ve imagined when she had first decided to leave her island home. She never would’ve dreamed that she would meet a man who would turn her whole world upside down, completely altering the very belief system about men that had been ingrained in her for as long as she could remember. She had been trained to despise and avoid men and now she was married to one and raising a family with him.

While she missed the place of her creation, this was her true home. It’s where she belonged.

Diana glanced at the clock as it chimed once again, signaling that another hour had passed. She drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly as her gaze wandered to the beautiful Christmas tree, its twinkling lights the only source of illumination in the room, casting a warm glow. 

She smiled to herself as she thought back to that Christmas nine years ago when she had spent the holiday alone with Bruce on the Watchtower. It definitely hadn’t turned out the way that Bruce had imagined, but it had gone according to her plan as far as she had been concerned.

Creating a scavenger hunt with pieces of her uniform, she had managed to draw her stubborn prey to her quarters, finally seducing the man that had managed to capture her attention from the moment she had first met him. They had been flirting and dancing around their feelings for one another for far too long, forcing her to take matters into her own hands that day.

"Lose something, Princess?" he finally uttered, his voice deep and rasping with desire as he held up her clothes.

"Took you long enough," she seductively teased, her blue eyes dancing at the site of him standing there holding her uniform.

Bruce dropped her clothes before swiftly closing the distance between them in three long strides as he ripped his cowl off. "It's Merry Christmas, Princess," he gruffly murmured, his mouth suddenly crashing into hers with a hunger that stunned her.

His mouth was so urgent against hers, his gauntleted hands rough against her skin. This had gone better than she had ever imagined. She had thought it would have taken more persuasion to get him to take this next step with her, a little more flirting and teasing.

As it was now, she could barely catch her breath as he suddenly pinned her back against the wall. He paused long enough to remove his gloves, his hands suddenly tangling in her hair as she pulled him closer still.

She could hardly believe this was actually happening as she worked to remove his Kevlar uniform, anxious to feel his skin pressed against hers. She parted her lips, begging him for more, to taste her fully. He quickly indulged, his tongue so hot and demanding as he deepened the kiss.

Bruce pulled back enough to help her remove his uniform; both breathing heavily as he began to tug at the red ribbon wound around her body, desperate to fully open his tantalizing present. She smiled as he worked to remove the ribbon, her fingers in his hair, her lips hungry for much more.

They’d spent hours making love, more than thankful that crime and disasters had taken the holiday off to allow them some time alone together exploring what had been steadily building between them. She had feared that he would try to push her away as soon as life returned to normal, but Bruce had been fully committed to trying to make a relationship work with her.

They’d had their ups and downs since then, more than their fair share of heated fights as well as passionate nights spent making up. She had found the hardest times were when they had to be apart for extended periods of time, whether it be Bruce engrossed in an important case in Gotham that took him away from her or when she was sent on an off-planet away mission for days on end.

One particular away mission sprung to her mind, causing her to glance down at the large diamond ring that adorned her left hand.

Bruce finally pulled back, hovering above her as he lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess," he apologized, shaking his head. "I had this whole romantic proposal planned out. The scavenger hunt was supposed to lead you back to the manor, but when I saw you in the commissary, I just couldn't wait any longer to be with you."

"It was absolutely perfect," she replied, her fingers caressing his defined jaw. "I loved it."

"I have a ring for you, but that would mean getting off of you and I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet," he told her, a grin playing on his lips.

"I can tell you're not ready yet," she teased. Before he could respond, Diana flipped him over onto his back, taking control as she leaned over him. "I heard that you were a very bad boy while I was gone."

A sheepish expression suddenly veiled his face as he stared up at her, loving the sight and feel of her above him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he stoically maintained.

"Hmmm…" she thoughtfully hummed. "I believe you were a little on edge the last two weeks, a little unbearable to be around."

"And that's different than usual?" he asked with a growing smirk, raising his hips in an effort to get her to move, hoping to distract her.

Diana couldn't stifle the moan that filled her throat with the feel of him still so hard inside of her. "I believe I heard you almost made B'Wanna Beast cry," she managed to say.

"He's just a big baby," he claimed, tilting and lifting his head off the pillow to kiss her.

Diana drew back just enough to leave him wanting, not quite done tormenting him yet even though she was already desperate for more of him. "You had poor Wally cowering in his quarters all day."

"He annoyed me," Bruce replied with a frown. "He wouldn't leave me alone, so I threatened to shoot him out of an airlock."

"You always threaten to do that to him," Diana said, confused.

"I might have had him pinned him to the wall with batarangs when I told him that," he confessed.

"Bruce…"

"Alright, I might have been a little irritable while you were gone, but I couldn't help it," he admitted. "It made me realize just how much I loved you…that I didn't want to live without you."

Diana smiled down at him, touched by his confession. "I missed you," she told him, leaning down and kissing him passionately. "And I love you too."

Bruce quickly rolled her onto her back, his hips moving as he took control once more. "Are you going to make me go to the Christmas party tonight?"

Diana gasped as he explored her body with his hands and mouth, her mind spinning with building pleasure. It was next to impossible to think straight let alone form coherent thoughts at that moment with what he was doing to her.

"You are not leaving this bed except to get me my ring," she finally replied.

"Now?"

"Hera no!" she growled, tightening her hold on him. "You stop now, and I will hurt you, Bruce Wayne."

"As you command…wife…" he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her again.

Bruce’s proposal had come as a complete surprise to her, the question being asked while making love, but it had been perfect nonetheless. She knew that despite being married there would still be times that they would have to be apart…like now…but they would always come home to each other.

And he had to come back home to her this time too. No other outcome was acceptable in her mind.

Diana began to walk around the expansive living room, pausing to look at the various pictures that adorned the room. They were precious memories spent with friends and family that would forever be a part of her no matter what the future held, their wedding being one of the most important to her.

She paused to pick up the silver frame that held a picture of them on their wedding day on Themyscira. It had been an amazing day in every way imaginable, the scene absolutely perfect. It had been her, Bruce, and her mother…Aphrodite performing the ceremony right there on the shores of her island home.

Taking her by the hand, he led her back to where Hippolyta and Aphrodite were still patiently waiting for them. "I want you to know that I still don't like this," he bit out, glaring heatedly at Aphrodite as if all of this had solely been her fault.

The goddess merely smiled in response, knowing Bruce Wayne far better than he imagined. "I am in full agreement with you, but, unfortunately, my hands are tied in this matter. If I had my way, I'd grant you full immortality instead of taking Diana's, but I cannot. I will, however, guarantee you my full blessing on your union."

"That's a comfort," Bruce grumbled under his breath, obviously less than impressed with the goddess's reassurance.

"Bruce," Diana sharply reprimanded him with a frown. "Don't anger the goddess of love."

Hippolyta leaned in closer to Bruce, her lips curling into a smirk. "She's right, Bruce. She could make your honeymoon miserable and very uneventful for you…if you know what I mean."

"Can I please just marry her before Christmas is over?" Bruce snapped, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment with Hippolyta's insinuation.

Taking the white ribbon, Hippolyta bound Bruce and Diana together again, Aphrodite's hand coming to rest on top of their joined hands. The goddess recited a blessing in Greek, one that unexpectedly filled him with a sense of warmth that invaded his entire body.

It wasn't like she'd used magic to make him feel something for Diana that he hadn't before. He loved her just as much now as he had yesterday, maybe a little more because of the sacrifice that she had been willing to make for them to be together. It was more like he could actually feel just how much Diana truly loved him, the depth and strength of it overwhelming him and stealing his breath.

He could tell that Diana was experiencing the same feelings, sensing the enormity of his love for her. Tears were shining in her eyes as Aphrodite made the final pronouncement of their union, binding them together heart, body, and soul.

Without wasting any more time, Bruce pulled Diana to him with the ribbon, his lips meeting hers in a kiss filled with heated passion that could no longer be contained especially after what he had just felt from her.

Diana felt tears build behind her eyes as she thought about her husband…how much she loved him and missed him. He’d been gone for three days now, chasing down the Joker with no word from him. She gazed out the large picture window of the living room, watching as the snow drifted higher and higher by the hour. Her heart was heavy with fear that she couldn’t begin to break free from. It was expanding and intensifying with every passing day that she didn’t hear from him.

Bruce had been gone for almost three days now, going out on patrol the other night to stop the Joker and had yet to return. It wasn’t unusual for him to be gone for a couple of days in a row when the Joker was involved, but he always checked in with her. Always.

He had contacted her the morning after he’d left, but she hadn’t heard from him since then. She’d tried locating him by his commlink only to come up empty. He had either turned it off or it had somehow been damaged. It only served to further fuel her worry for her missing husband, fearing what the Joker could be doing to him right now.

Robin and Nightwing had gone out last night looking for him, finding no sign of him anywhere. Checking his usual safehouses had given them no leads and no clues as to where he possibly could be. They had gone out again tonight, promising to contact her as soon as they had found him.

That had been hours ago, and she had yet to hear from them.

Diana’s gaze fell on the picture of their beautiful twin daughters, memories of their birth momentarily easing her worry. Their birth had made for a very memorable Christmas as well, adding to the blessings that seemed to always come this time of year.

Diana cried out as the sounds of her first baby's cry filled the air as well. "We have a little girl," Leslie proudly announced, holding up the wailing and squirming baby.

Diana's tears came faster as she gazed at her daughter, more than relieved that her firstborn was finally here. Leslie cut the umbilical cord before quickly checking the baby. Making sure she was fine, she handed the baby to Hippolyta who stood ready with a blanket.

The Queen of the Amazons took her granddaughter into her arms, making her way to the small tub already filled with warm water. She looked down on the beautiful baby in her arms, her heart already belonging to this new little life. She had never dreamed that her daughter would marry a man and have a baby of her own someday, but, at that moment, she couldn't imagine anything in life more perfect than this.

"Okay, one more to go, Diana," Leslie told her. "Give me another strong push."

Diana leaned back against her husband, his strong arms wrapped around her in support and comfort. "You can do it, Princess. We're almost there."

"Bruce…" she breathlessly uttered his name, exhaustion taking hold of her.

"We have our daughter Rachel. It's time to meet her sister now," he encouraged her.

"One more push and Rachel's sister will be here," Leslie told her.

Diana braced herself as she bore down for another push. She wanted to hold her daughters and then she wanted to sleep for days. She ground her teeth as she pushed; another baby's wail filling the air as Diana collapsed back into Bruce's embrace.

"You did it," he said, kissing her temple as he stroked her hair damp with perspiration.

Hippolyta handed her a pink bundle already sound asleep, a tuff of raven hair on her head. Diana could barely see through her tears as she gazed into the beautiful face of her firstborn daughter Rachel. "She's absolutely perfect," she murmured as she removed the oxygen mask from her face. "She has your nose, Bruce."

"Not a chance, Princess," Bruce scolded her, putting the oxygen mask back on. "You need to keep it on until Leslie says so and Rachel looks just like you."

Diana glared at her husband but couldn't maintain it. She was too overcome with joy to truly be mad at him at that moment. "Not going to work on me, Princess," Bruce told her. "I invented that glare."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Diana asked.

He gazed at his daughter in his wife's arms, his heart near exploding. "She's perfect…just like you."

"So is Reesa—your Christmas baby," Hippolyta replied, giving her second granddaughter to her son-in-law.

"What?" Diana asked, surprised.

"It's fifteen minutes after midnight," Leslie informed them. "You have a Christmas baby."

Bruce took his daughter Reesa into his arms, immediately falling in love with his second-born as well. He never could've imagined that his life could be this wonderful. "Um, we have a definite problem," he announced.

"What is it?" Diana asked, worried.

"Our twin daughters look exactly alike," Bruce grimaced, looking from Rachel to Reesa and back again. "This is going to be a nightmare trying to tell them apart."

Diana’s lips quirked as she thought about the last six adventurous years of raising twin daughters that were almost identical. It had definitely taken some time, but they were able to tell Rachel and Reesa apart mostly thanks to their unique personalities.

Rachel was so much like her father—highly analytical with a mind for numbers and an overwhelming desire to help others, no doubt taking over Wayne Enterprises one day. Reesa, on the other hand, was very much like her mother—all heart and free spirit, filled with determination to accomplish anything she set her mind to.

They were both fiercely independent and stubborn, making for some heated moments when it turned into a battle of wills, but Diana wouldn’t have it any other way. She knew they were going to be powerful forces in the world to be reckoned with no matter what they chose to do when they grew up.

She couldn’t help thinking about her teammates and the families that they had made. All of their children had the potential to be the future of the Justice League. They were raising their children to be the champions of justice and peace. It warmed her heart to think of how all of their lives had changed, settling down and raising families.

Her thoughts drifted to last year’s Christmas Eve’s party. They’d had the Founders’ and their families over for a party, spending time with one another away from all the stress and dangers that seemed to occupy their lives. It had also been the night that she had given Bruce a huge Christmas surprise.

She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair. “Would you like your present now?” she asked him.

“I’m unwrapping it now,” he said with a wicked smirk as he tossed her panties over his shoulder.

“Some of it, but I have something else for you,” she replied, her expression growing tender. “I’m pregnant.”

Bruce stared at her in stunned disbelief, rendered completely speechless by her revelation. “You’re pregnant?”

She slowly nodded her head, feeling a little apprehensive about how he would take the unexpected news. They already had the twins. She wasn’t certain how he would feel about having another child now. She didn’t have to wonder for long, though.

His lips crashed into hers as he buried his hands in her hair, kissing her senseless. Finally breaking the kiss, he stared down at her in breathless wonder. “I can’t believe it,” he murmured, a crooked grin forming on his face.

“So, you’re happy about it?” she asked, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

“Are you kidding me?” he said, incredulous. “I never dreamed when you seduced me on the Watchtower eight years ago that I would ever be this happy. You saved me that night, Princess. You gave me the family…the life that I never thought was ever possible for someone like me. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I love you with all my heart.”

“It’s not about deserving,” she replied with a kiss. “It’s about what you believe and I believe in love and I believe in you. You’re my love, Bruce…always.”

Their lips met in a tender kiss. It was one that was felt bone-deep and growing more passionate with every single caress, their legs tangling as he completely filled her. Bruce had never dreamed that Christmas would come to mean so very much to him. After losing his parents, Christmas had been a painful reminder of what he’d lost. 

Now, it was a sweet reminder of everything that he’d gained.

Diana glanced down at the beautiful baby boy sleeping in her arms, the son that she had given birth to just a short four months ago. It been a difficult delivery, but now they had their son Ayden. Bruce had been over the moon with the birth of their twin daughters and then with their son. He had taken to fatherhood just like she knew that he would, surprising most, but not her.

She felt her heart clench as she thought about her amazing husband. She missed him fiercely, worried about what could be happening to him right now. What if he was injured and couldn’t make it home? What if Joker was holding him somewhere…torturing him or even worse?

Her eyelids fell closed as she swallowed back the thick knot of tears that filled her throat, leaning down and pressing her lips against Ayden’s forehead. He looked every bit like his handsome father down to his nose. This was going to be their first Christmas with their son, spent altogether as a family.

She glanced at the clock again, finding it nearly six o’clock in the morning. Rachel and Reesa were going to be waking soon, racing down the stairs and more than anxious to open their presents…to give their father the presents they had made just for him.

Only Bruce wasn’t here to share in the special family time that he’d been anxiously anticipating for months now.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Diana anxiously turned to find Tim and Dick entering the family room. The expressions on their faces told her everything she needed to know. Tears welled in her eyes against her will, her chest clenching painfully.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” Dick softly said. “We looked everywhere. We can’t find any sign of him or the Joker.”

She silently nodded her head as Tim took his baby brother into his arms. “I understand,” she murmured, straightening her shoulders and steeling herself against the onslaught of anguish that assaulted her. Bruce was out there somewhere needing her, and she had no idea where to even find him. “I’m glad you’re here. The girls will be waking soon to open presents. It’ll be important for them to have their big brothers here for them since their father can’t be.”

“We aren’t giving up, mom,” Tim told her, glancing down at his baby brother sleeping in his arms. “We’re going out back later to try again.”

“I’m going with you,” she announced.

“Merry Christmas,” Alfred greeted them as he entered the family room carrying a tray of hot chocolates and frosted sugar cookies. “I thought we could all use something to cheer us up a little. I’m sure the twins will be bounding down the stairs at any moment now.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana said, her sorrow more than evident as she took a mug of hot chocolate from the tray.

Diana stared into her cup, trying her best to hold her heart together when all she wanted to do was tear through Gotham and find the man that she loved. She felt so hollow inside without him here with her…with the family that they had made.

This would be the first Christmas spent without him since she had seduced him that night on the Watchtower nine years ago. She swore that they would never spend Christmas apart, not with how important the holiday had become to them.

The sound of giggles and running feet alerted them that the twins were awake and more than anxious to open presents. Diana drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she set her cup down. She was more than determined to make sure her children had a memorable Christmas despite the fear surrounding her missing husband.

“Mommy!” Reesa yelled as she raced into the family room with Rachel right behind here. “It’s Christmas and it’s my birthday!”

“Happy Birthday, little moon,” Diana told her, picking her up and holding her close.

“Mine was yesterday,” Rachel reminded her with a frown, a worried look adorning her little face. “Where’s daddy? Is he still gone?”

“I’m afraid so,” Diana replied, looking at Dick, Tim, and Alfred. She set Reesa down before crouching in front of her twin daughters. “I’m afraid daddy still has to be gone now, but I know he’s thinking of you and wishing he could be here with both of you.”

Tears brimmed in Reesa’s eyes, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. “But I made him a special present,” she said.

“You’ll get to give it to him just as soon as he returns,” Diana promised her as she stroked her raven hair, praying that Bruce hung on until she could get to him.

Rachel put on a brave face, taking her sister’s hand in her own. “Daddy loves us,” she said. “He wouldn’t be gone today unless it was very, very important.”

Diana smiled softly, her hand moving to caress Rachel’s cheek. She was so logical just like her father. “That’s right,” she reassured them. “He loves both of you so very much.”

“And baby Ayden,” Reesa added, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. “And Tim…and Dick…and Alfred.”

“Yes, he does,” Diana agreed, smiling at Tim who was holding the baby. “Very much.”

“And don’t forget your mother.”

Everyone looked up to find Bruce standing there in the doorway of the family room, a smile gracing his lips. Diana straightened up as Rachel and Reesa ran to their father, Bruce kneeling down to envelope his little girls in his arms. “Daddy!” they cried, both trying to talk at the same time. “You’re home! You’re just in time to open presents! It’s my birthday!”

Bruce grimaced as the twins hugged him, trying to ignore his cracked ribs. “I wouldn’t miss this day with you for anything in the whole world.”

“Where have you been?” Dick asked.

“Joker,” he simply stated, not wanting to go into any detail in front of the girls. There would be plenty of time for that story later.

“Are you all right?” Diana questioned him.

“I am now,” he told her, love reflecting on his face as he stared at his wife.

“Let’s open presents!” Rachel yelled, running towards the tree.

Alfred, Tim, and Dick made their way to the tree along with the twins, all of them more than relieved that Bruce had made it home safely. Diana made her way towards her husband, doing her best to keep her tears at bay, but it was more than difficult.

“I was so scared that you weren’t coming home,” she softly confessed, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“I’ll always come home to you, princess,” he promised her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him.

Diana’s arms slipped around his neck, thanking her gods that they had brought him home to her once more. Her lips found his in a sweet, sensual kiss that conveyed so many emotions at once, knowing they’d have time later to talk and to properly express how much they loved one another.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce,” she told him.

“Merry Christmas, princess,” he replied, pressing his lips to hers once more. “And Happy Anniversary.”

“It will be now,” she murmured, kissing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas who celebrate. Hope you enjoyed this yearly update! You truly make my day with your reviews and support for my fics! :)


End file.
